


Vérités secrètes

by FantasticWriter



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Remembers, futur, watch remember
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter





	1. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait près d’une heure que Chris était revenu du futur en lâchant cette bombe. Il s’était éclipsé tout de suite après ça. Après que Piper ait nié. Tout comme le reste de la famille. Une heure que la tension n’était pas retombée. Cette déclaration ne pouvait qu’être un mensonge ! Un autre mensonge. Un parmi tant d’autres pour s’infiltrer chez elles. Chez les Halliwell. Cela faisait une heure que la famille ruminait ce qu’elles avaient appris de l’être de lumière… ou plutôt du demi-être de lumière, puisque c’est ce qu’il était en réalité.

Piper faisait les cents pas entre la table basse et le canapé, bouillonnant en silence. Incapable de croire qu’elle ait laissé ce fourbe, ce menteur, s’approcher de son bébé. Incapable de croire qu’elle n’ait pas vu clair dans son jeu.

Paige, elle, fixait Wyatt étendu dans son parc, endormi… si vulnérable. Combien de fois, Chris s’était retrouvé seul avec son neveu. Elle ne parvenait pas à situer le jeune homme, à vrai dire. C’est vrai, il était un menteur et que ses actions étaient parfois risquées, voir dangereuses, mais Paige était certaine qu’il n’était pas mauvais. Il avait tant fait pour protéger Wyatt… Et puis, il était plutôt sympathique si on mettait de côté son obsession des combats de démons et ses cachotteries.

Mais, peut-être était-elle influencée par le fait qu’elle se reconnaissait un peu en lui. Surtout maintenant qu’elle savait qu’il était demi-être de lumière, comme elle. C’était le premier qu’elle rencontrait après tout (sans compter Wyatt).

Bref, elle ne savait plus quoi penser de Chris.

Phoebe se tenait, la tête basse, épuisée par tout ce qu’elle percevait car, en dépit de la potion que ses sœurs avaient prise, elle percevait, en cet instant, une partie de leurs émotions… Et, il y avait Léo, aussi.

C’était épuisant !

D’autant plus qu’elle devait gérer les siennes en plus. Elle se sentait trahie et furieuse. Mais, elle ne parvenait pas totalement à en vouloir à Chris. Il avait fait beaucoup pour leur famille en peu de temps. Et, il venait de perdre sa fiancée…

Cela n’excusait pas les mensonges. Surtout le dernier qu’il leur avait dit au sujet de Wyatt. Croyait-il vraiment qu’elles croiraient que Wyatt deviendrait un démon.

Les pensées de Léo suivaient le même cours que celles des filles. Ils ne parvenaient pas, non plus, à cerner le visiteur du futur. Ni pourquoi Chris avait dit un mensonge aussi énorme. Comment son fils pourrait-il passé du côté du mal ?

C’était impossible ! Invraisemblable !

Alors pourquoi ce mensonge ? A quelle fin, Chris avait-il fait cela ? Lui dont la vie tournait depuis des mois autour du sauvetage de Wyatt uniquement. Pourquoi dire que l’enfant deviendrait un démon ?

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! »

Tout le monde  sursauta ou se figea à l’exclamation de Phoebe. La jeune femme s’était levée pour aller prendre un carnet et un stylo qui trainait sur un meuble du salon. Elle réunit rapidement vers son point de départ et reprit :

« Nous allons faire en sorte de connaitre Chris et de distinguer, par la même occasion, ses vérités de ses mensonges. »

Intrigués, tous se rapprochèrent. Paige se percha sur la table basse, Piper s’installa près de Phoebe et Léo élut domicile sur l’accoudoir du canapé à gauche de son ex-femme.

« Qu’elle est ton idée ? » Demanda Léo avec son calme habituel.

« Nous allons utiliser la formule, un peu modifiée, que Piper avait utilisé pour votre séance de psy. Celle qui nous faisait voyager, Paige et moi, dans vos souvenirs. »

Piper grimaça. Elle avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de ce jour-là. Elle ne savait pas si c’était vraiment une bonne idée. Comme si elle suivit le cours de ses pensées, Phoebe reprit rapidement.

« Nous allons la modifier de façon à ce que nous ne soyons plus que de simples spectateurs. Des témoins… Et, de façon à ce que Chris soit présent avec nous.

Tous inclinèrent la tête pour accepter l’idée. Avec plus ou moins de réticences. Puis, ils se dispersèrent pour exécuter les différentes tâches nécessaires avant la mise au point du plan.

Paige alla charger les cristaux afin de protéger la maison pendant qu’ils menaceraient l’enquête sur Chris. Piper entreprit de passer les quelques appels pour le club et Phoebe plancha sur la potion pendant que Léo désœuvré se replongeait dans ses pensées.

A vrai dire, il était troublé, gêné, par ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à faire. Ils allaient violer les pensées, les souvenirs, d’un jeune homme. Jusqu’à maintenant, Léo n’avait pas réfléchi à l’âge de Chris. Les années ne représentaient pas grand-chose pour les êtres de lumières.

Mais Chris n’était pas un être de lumières à part entière. Il ne l’était qu’à moitié… Ce qui signifiait qu’il avait vraiment l’âge qui paraissait. C'est-à-dire à peine plus de vingt ans. Presque un jeune homme, un très jeune homme, qui avait fait des erreurs en voulant bien faire.

Léo n’était pas certain que ce qu’ils allaient faire soit la meilleure solution. Surtout considérant leur état d’esprit.

« J’ai fini ! » S’exclama, soudain, Phoebe, d’une voix guillerette.

Cela signa le signal du rassemblement. Piper revint et Paige acheva de placer les cristaux. Léo prit délicatement Wyatt dans ses bras, veillant à ne pas le réveiller et s’approcha des filles qui commençaient à réciter la formule pour faire venir Chris.

Pouvoir de l’ascension des sœurs

Cours invisible venant des cieux

Réponds à notre appel, viens à nous

Viens à nous sans plus attendre

Par l’appel du sang je t’en conjure

Par l’appel du sang reviens vers moi.

Le jeune homme apparut, immédiatement, au milieu de lumières bleutée. Ils eurent, tous les quatre, le temps de voir les émotions vives et intenses du jeune homme (surprise et tristesse) sur son visage avant qu’il ne replace, rapidement, son masque habituel de méfiance et de prudence. Il portait, d’ailleurs, encore des traces de pleures.

« Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ? »

« Nous avons réfléchis et trouvé une alternative. » Déclara Léo.

Chris lança un regard à Léo où la froideur se mêlait à la surprise. De toute évidence, il avait relevé l’hésitation du fondateur et son étonnement avait surpassé l’animosité qu’il ressentait pour celui-ci. Du moins, pour un instant.

Et, en effet, Chris était surpris par le malaise de son père. Il l’avait rarement vu hésitant. Que ce soit dans cette trame du temps ou dans l’autre (la sienne).

Chris avait appris à reconnaitre ce genre de signe chez Léo car lorsque le fondateur était hésitant, cela n’était jamais bon signe pour lui. Lorsque son père était hésitant, cela signifiait qu’il se débattait avec sa conscience, en général.

Donc, Chris fut rapidement sur le qui vive et reporta son attention sur sa mère et ses tantes… De là où viendrait, certainement, le problème.

Il ne fut, cependant, pas assez rapide pour analyser et comprendre toute la situation. Il venait, à peine, de réaliser qu’il ne pouvait pas s’éclipser lorsque les sœurs entamèrent une incantation.

Afin que l’on remette de l’ordre dans nos esprits

Que les souvenirs de Chris les plus enfouis

Durant cinq heures reprennent forme et vie

Sans que rien ne varie

En un clignement yeux, ils disparurent tous du salon pour réapparaitre dans un lieu sombre qui paraissait flou.


	2. chapitre 2

Chris regarda nerveusement autour de lui. Il détestait se retrouver dans ce genre de situation. Ignorer où il se trouvait, ce qui se passait. Le résultat de quelques années dans un monde où l’ignorance signifiait presque toujours la mort. Alors se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu où il ne discernait rien était très éprouvant.

Il se retourna, avec vivacité, vers sa famille qui, selon toute vraisemblance, était responsable de la situation.

« Qu’est ce que vous avez fait ? Où sommes-nous ? »

« Dans ta tête… En quelques sortes ! » Déclara Phoebe.

Chris resta un moment sans réaction, sans comprendre. Puis les rimes des trois sœurs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’elles avaient fait cela ! Parmi toutes les personnes vivantes dans ce monde, c’était, pourtant, elles qui savaient le mieux l’importance que pouvait cacher une information cachée. Mais, par-dessus tout, il ne parvenait pas à accepter que sa propre famille ait pu lui faire ça. Même s’il était conscient qu’ils ignoraient sa véritable identité, il ne pouvait accepter que sa famille se méfie assez de lui pour en venir à cette extrémité. Pour en venir à violer son intimité.

Piper se tendit en voyant le demi-être de lumières se montrer, soudain, vulnérable. La trahison se lisait, très clairement, dans les yeux clairs du jeune homme tandis qu’il prenait un certain recule avec eux. Il détourna, un instant, les yeux. Il faisait son âge, brusquement. Il n’était plus un combattant acharné, maintenant, mais un simple garçon trahi par ceux-là même qu’il avait juré de protéger. Piper se sentit gagner par la culpabilité et un regard sur ses sœurs lui appris qu’elle n’était pas la seule affectée par ce changement.

Phoebe se racla la gorge, attirant l’attention de visiteur de futur sur elle.

« Ecoutes, Chris. C’est mieux pour tout le monde. Je crois que nous avons tous besoins de faire le point. Nous avons besoins d’avoir une vue d’ensemble pour agir convenablement. »

Chris l’avait fixée, presque sans ciller. Puis, il replaça, soigneusement, son masque détaché et haussa une épaule. Il s’installa en tailleur sur le sol et déclara :

« Très bien mais je ne coopérai pas. Et ne venez pas vous plaindre de ce que vous verrez et découvrirez. »

Leur mise au point avait pris moins d’une minute. L’aspe de temps durant lequel la salle s’était éclairée au point que, maintenant, ce qui les entourait était parfaitement visible. Apparemment, leurs souvenirs qu’ils allaient voir seraient « diffuser » sans intervention de leur part de manière aléatoire et sans que Chris puisse faire parage.

Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce mais les quatre autres adultes ayant remarqués son soudain raidissement s’étaient tournés vers la table devant eux.

**_La pièce, qui leur était inconnue, était sombre et délabrée, guère accueillante. Ce qui avait été une salle à manger était, alors, ce qui semblait être une salle de réunion. Cinq personnes se trouvaient autour de cette table ensevelie sous des dizaines de feuilles de papiers._ **

**_« Je trouve, tout de même, que c’est une solution un peu extrême. »_ **

**_Les trois sœurs et Léo se tournèrent, d’un bel ensemble, vers la version-souvenir de Chris qui venait de prendre la parole. Le jeune homme de la table était quasi identique à celui assit, hostilement, en tailleur ; ce qui indiquait que cette scène s’était déroulée peu de temps avant son départ pour le passé. L’ancienne version de Chris redressa la tête de la feuille qu’il fixait pour regarder Bianca._ **

**_«  C’est la dernière alternative, Chris. Retourner dans le passé. Ici, nous ne pouvons plus agir. Il faut agir avant que ce démon s’en prenne à Wyatt. »_ **

**_Le Chris passé échappa un profond soupir…_**. **_Il semblait déjà accablé par l’ampleur de la tâche. Il tourna la tête vers le reste de l’assemblée. Un jeune homme et deux jeunes femmes… ainsi qu’un homme qui se tenait debout, en retrait._**

**_« Vous êtes certain que nous entreprenons ça… Que c’est moi qui pars ? Si je pars, je ne reviendrais pas avant d’avoir trouvé ce démon… Vous serez seuls. »_ **

**_« On a déjà parlé de cela, plusieurs fois, Chris. C’est toi qui dois partir. C’est toi qui les connais le mieux. » Fit l’une des filles._ **

**_« Oui, Tamora. Je suis préoccupé. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent aller de travers. »_ **

Léo trouva assez curieux d’entendre le jeune homme exprimer, aussi clairement, ses doutes. Il devait faire énormément confiance aux personnes autour de cette table.

**_« Ce serait plus simple si je leur disais tout, oncle Coop. »_ **

Les sœurs et Léo sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Chris, leur Chris, qui regardait assez nerveusement la scène qui se jouait.

Il espérait qu’aucun souvenir ne révélerait d’importantes informations… Comme sa véritable identité. Il ne savait pas comment il gérerait les choses si sa famille apprenait qui il était vraiment. Il savait qu’ils changeraient d’attitude, aussitôt. Ils voudraient, naturellement, prendre soin de lui, bien sûr. Or, il ne pourrait pas laisser ça se produire. Il était là pour une mission précise. Sauver Wyatt. Il avait déjà suffisamment de mal, à l’heure actuelle, à ne les considérer que comme les sœurs Halliwell, ses protégées, et non comme ses tantes et sa mère. Il ne voulait pas s’attacher à elle. Pas alors qu’il y avait un risque - un grand risque – pour qu’elles soient toujours absente de sa vie dans son véritable temps. Il n’était pas certain de supporter de les perdre une seconde fois.

« Tu voulais nous dire la vérité à ton arrivée ? » Demanda Paige.

Chris leva les yeux mais ne répondit pas. Aussi le quatuor retourna au souvenir lorsque la personne dans l’ombre soupira.

**_« Le risque est trop grand, Chris. Nous prenons déjà beaucoup de risques en t’envoyant simplement sauver Wyatt. Leur faire trop de révélations pourrait être dangereux et fausser trop de choses… Dont ta propre naissance. »_ **

Les deux versions de Chris laissèrent échapper un même grognement qui tira à Phoebe un gloussement. Leur version de Chris lui jeta un regard puis baissa vivement la tête… Mais pas assez vite pour cacher le léger sourire qui était apparu sur son visage.

**_« Bon, reprenons. » Intima la jeune fille resté silencieuse, jusqu’alors._ **

**_« Mais, Peyton… »_ **

**_« Fait ce qu’on te dit, Chris… Comment dois-tu procéder ? »_ **

**_« Je me rend au manoir avec Bianca. J’appelle le livre des ombres et j’invoque un portail temporel vers le passé. »_ **

**_« Quelle époque exactement ? »_ **

**_« Durant l’attaque des Titans. Après que Paige soit changée en statue. D’ailleurs, faut-il vraiment que je leur dise qu’elle est morte dans notre temps à cause des Titans ? Je ne me sens pas capable de dire un tel mensonge. »_ **

Les quatre contemporains du temps présents fusillèrent Chris du regard en apprenant cette nouvelle vérité.

**_Bianca reprit, aussitôt, la parole._ **

**_« C’est essentiel, Chris. Les sœurs sont méfiantes, elles laissent difficilement un étranger dans leur vie. Leur faire croire que tu as sauvé Paige te permettra de mettre un pied dans la maison et d’obtenir un peu de leur confiance. »_ **

**_La version souvenir de Chris hocha la tête, doucement, comme à contre-cœur. Il reprit, ensuite, la parole sur un signe de tête du jeune garçon._ **

**_« Je fais de Léo un fondateur pour devenir l’être de lumières des filles. »_ **

**_« C’est sur cette partie du plan que je suis soucieuse. » Fit, soudain, Bianca._ **

Léo haussa un sourcil et rajusta doucement Wyatt dans ces bras sans qu’il ne se réveille. Mais, il était tard ; c’était normal. Il regarda l’ancien Chris tourner son attention sur Bianca, déterminé.

**_« Cette partie du plan est, sans doute, le moins délicat. La séparation de Léo et Piper n’avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec son rôle de fondateur. C’est son destin d’être fondateur. Comme il l’a, si souvent, répété. Qu’il le devienne un an plus tôt lui fera plaisir. »_ **

**_« Le Léo de l’époque est différent du notre, Chris. »_ **

Le dit Léo lança un regard curieux vers Chris qui ne leur accordait pas un regard. Léo était troublé de la façon dont ces habitants du futur les évoquaient. Comme s’il les connaissait intimement.

**_« Bon, si tu en es sûr… »_ **

**_« Oui, Léo sera mis à l’écart. En partie. De cette façon, je pourrais, certainement, mieux convaincre les sœurs… Je passerai, sans doute, la moitié de mon temps à gagner leur confiance et à les pousser à la chasse aux démons. »_ **

**_« C’est vrai qu’elles ne sont jamais partie volontairement à la chasse… A cette époque, elles limitaient la magie dans leur vie. Ca va être difficile. » Déclara Payton._ **

**_« Je sais… Mais, j’y arriverai. Il le faut. »_ **

**_« Sois prudent avec tes mots. Le fait d’arriver en déclarant vouloir sauver Wyatt va réveiller leur méfiance. »_ **

**_« Ca ira, je sais gérer les sœurs. »_ **

Paige se tourna et commença à demander des explications sur le sens de cette phrase. Elle s’interrompit rapidement d’elle-même, cependant, car au regard de Chris, elle comprit qu’elle n’aurait pas de réponses.

Chris se leva, nerveux. D’après ce dont il se rappelait, son lien avec Wyatt n’avait pas été évoqué. Il était en famille à cette table et le sujet du lien qu’ils avaient avec « le gouverneur du monde » était délicat. Aussi évitaient-ils de l’évoquer.

**_« Bon, s’il n’y a plus rien à dire. »_ **

**_Henry se leva et vint enlacer Chris en lui murmurant des paroles de prudence._ **

**_Les autres jeunes gens firent de même. Bianca l’embrassa et lui déclara qu’elle l’attendait dehors. Aussi, Chris se retrouva, bientôt, seul avec son oncle. Celui-ci s’approcha et posa une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Chris._ **

**_« Je suis désolé que ce soit toi qui doive y aller. Je sais que ce sera difficile pour toi… Mais, il faut vraiment que tu leur mentes, que tu modères tes émotions. »_ **

**_« Ne t’inquiètes pas. Je saurai me maitriser… Celui qui m’inquiète vraiment, c’est Léo… Il a toujours fait preuve d’une protection quasi irrationnelle pour Wyatt. J’ai peur de ce qu’il pourrait me faire s’il pense que je menace son fils d’une manière ou d’une autre. »_ **

Léo se crispa à ses mots. Il n’aimait pas avoir inspiré la peur chez Chris. Même s’il se méfiait du jeune homme, il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais, malheureusement, ce qui c’était passé depuis l’arrivée de Chris avait donné raison à celui-ci.

Les sœurs étaient soucieuses à cause de ce qu’elles avaient appris avec ce simple souvenir. Bien sûr, elles avaient eu confirmation des mensonges. Mais, c’était son oncle qui était à l’origine de ce plan, apparemment. Manipulait-il son propre neveu, Chris, pour les atteindre ? C’est ce que toutes craignaient sans qu’aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

**_« Comme tu l’as dit, Léo sera mis à l’écart en devenant fondateur. Il sera moins présent. Restes prudent et cela se passera bien. »_ **

Sur ces paroles, le souvenir commença à faner. Bientôt, un autre souvenir prendrait sa place.

Les sœurs mirent à profit la transition pour se tourner vers Chris.

« Est-ce que ton oncle est un démon ou un demi démon ? » Le questionna, aussitôt, Paige.

Chris se figea, surpris. Il s’attendait à beaucoup de chose mais certainement pas à une telle question de la part de sa tante.

« Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-il, ahuri.

« C’est une question légitime. Ton oncle te pousse à nous mentir pour entre dans nos vies. Qu’est ce qui nous dit qu’il n’essaie pas de nous atteindre à travers toi. » Déclara Phoebe.

Chris ne put s’en empêcher. Il ne put vraiment pas ! L’idée de son oncle Coop comme démon était trop étrange, trop en discordance avec sa nature. Aussi, Chris éclata de rire. Pour la première fois en présence des sœurs et de Léo. Ceux-ci le regardèrent, surpris, par l’éclat. Un peu soulagé aussi.

« Désolé… Mais… Oncle Coop, un démon ! Je ne sais pas comment il aurait pris ça. »

« En quoi est-ce si drôle ? » S’enquit Piper.

« Oncle Coop est un Cupidon. »

« Un cupidon ? Mais, ils n’ont pas le droit d’avoir de relation amoureuse avec des mortelles. »

L’hilarité de Chris stoppa net à l’intervention de Léo et il déclara, d’un ton neutre que la relation de Piper et de Léo avait permis un rapprochement d’autres couples avec des interdits semblables.

« Ce que j’aimerai savoir, c’est pourquoi tu sembles si proche de nous. Tu sembles assez intime avec nous pour ne pas nous mentir. »

Comme pour répondre à la question de Piper, le prochain souvenir « s’éclaira »


	3. Chapitre 3

Chris se crispa un peu. Si le premier souvenir avait été éprouvant, le second le serait tout autant. Même avant que le souvenir ne soit totalement éclairé, il le replaça immédiatement. C’était un souvenir d’enfance heureux lorsqu’il avait huit ans. Toutefois, il serait aussi douloureux que plaisant. Parce qu’il réveillerait des sentiments qu’il avait enfui au plus profond de lui-même. Des sentiments d’amour pour son frère. Pour sa famille.

Des sentiments qu’il tentait de garder sous contrôle, bien enterrés, depuis qu’il était dans le passé. Depuis qu’il avait revu sa mère et ses tantes en vie.

Chris soupira profondément et porta son regard vers sa famille. Elle ne lui accordait aucune attention. Pour le moment. Ils regardaient, tous, avec attention, les moindres détails de la scène qui se dévoilait, peu à peu, à leurs yeux.

Chris sentit sa gorge se nouer et tenta de se rappeler si son véritable lien avec la famille Halliwell (avec Wyatt) y était révélé. Il ne s’en rappelait pas, cependant. De toute façon, cela finirait, tout de même, par éclater au grand jour. Il le craignait.

Combien de ses souvenirs seraient visualisés ? Combien de ses secrets pouvaient être dévoilés en ces heures ?

Il était très improbable qu’il passe à travers ça sans que Léo et les sœurs découvrent qu’il était un Halliwell… Qu’il était le petit frère de Wyatt.

Piper eut un léger sourire lorsque le souvenir s’anima.

**_Un petit garçon de huit ans aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés, assis à une table. Il y a avait un lourd grimoire ouvert devant lui, un stylo et une feuille blanche à peine noircie par l’écriture du garçon._ **

Piper reconnut, sans peine, Chris en ce petit garçon.

**_Le petit garçon, cependant, débordait d’une joie de vivre attendrissante. Il était vêtu d’un jean et d’un tee-shirt bleu._ **

« C’est un salle de classe de l’école de magie, n’est-ce pas ? »

La voix de Léo détourna, un instant, l’attention des Piper. Son mari n’avait pas réellement fait de commentaire jusqu’à présent. C’était, d’ailleurs, surprenant. Elle aurait pensé que Léo en aurait profité pour accabler le jeune de reproches… Connaissant leur animosité mutuelle, cela n’aurait pas été surprenant. Pourtant, le premier commentaire du fondateur était d’une neutralité ahurissante.

Chris sembla aussi surpris. Il opina, cependant. Paige choisit ce moment pour questionner le jeune homme.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est l’école de magie ? »

Chris hésita mais donna, pour la première fois, une réponse complète. Il acheva celle-ci au moment où le souvenir achevait de s’éclairer totalement, dévoilant un autre garçon assit à la table voisine de Chris.

**_C’était un garçon, sans doute un peu plus âgé que Chris, aux cheveux blond clair. Il était vêtu d’un jean et d’un tee-shirt vert foncé. Sur la table, devant lui, se trouvait exactement les mêmes fournitures que devant Chris._ **

Phoebe fut la première à reconnaitre le petit garçon blond. Elle se tourna vers Chris, en état de choc.

« Je n’avais pas compris que tu connaissais personnellement Wyatt dans le futur. »

« Wyatt ! » S’exclamèrent Paige, Léo et Piper d’une même voix.

Ils regardèrent, avec plus d’attention, le compagnon de Chris. Et, effectivement, ils le reconnurent, cette fois, sans mal. Léo se tourna vers Chris qui était adossé, les bras croisés, nonchalamment.

« Pourquoi n’as-tu pas dit que tu étais un ami de Wyatt ? »

« Ce n’était pas pertinent. »

« Pas pertinent… Mais… »

Léo s’interrompit lorsque la scène s’anima, encore une fois.

**_Le jeune Chris fit un geste de la main et l’éponge, près du tableau, se souleva. En quelques secondes, le jeune homme lui avait fait prendre la forme d’une silhouette humaine._ **

Léo souleva un sourcil, impressionné. C’était déjà un acte de magie impressionnant pour un garçon de cet âge.

Piper ne pouvait pas quitter la scène des yeux, émue de voir l’avenir de son petit garçon.

Phoebe et Paige, elles, regardaient davantage Chris. Les deux Chris. Le vieux Chris semblait partagé entre regarder la scène et l’ignorer. Comme s’il craignait ce que cela ferait ressortir chez lui de regarder ce souvenir.

Le jeune Chris arborait un sourire franc et espiègle où on y lisait une grande détermination.

Les deux sœurs n’arrivaient pas à comprendre comment ce jeune garçon ouvert et joyeux avait pu devenir le jeune homme renfermé et névrotique.

**_Pour l’heure, le souvenir-Chris faisait bouger, avec l’aide de sa télékinésie, l’éponge de façon à lui faire faire une dance. Wyatt pouffa, soudain, de rire, provoquant au jeune Chris de sourire plus franchement._ **

**_« J’ai gagné, Wy ! »_ **

« Gagner ? Qu’est-ce que tu as gagné ? » S’enquit Paige.

Chris lui lança un regard rapide puis baissa la tête alors qu’il commençait à donner une rapide explication.

« C’était un jeu à la mode. Il fallait utiliser tous les moyens magiques possibles pour faire rire les autres joueurs. Celui qui parvenait à se retenir le plus longtemps gagnait. »

Les jeunes parents eurent un léger sourire. Ils étaient ravis d’entendre que leur petit garçon jouerait ainsi. Qu’il aurait des amis auprès de qui il n’aurait pas à se cacher.

**_« C’était super, Chris. Faudrait que tu montres ça à tante Phoebe ! »_ **

**_Le sourire du jeune Chris se fit plus franc et plus fier aux mots de Wyatt, comme si l’admiration de son ami le flattait._ **

**_« Christopher ! Wyatt ! »_ **

Les sœurs et Léo sursautèrent à la voix familière et furent plus surpris encore de voir une version plus âgée de Paige vêtue d’un pantalon marron et d’un débardeur vert printemps. Sa tenue était, cependant, en partie dissimulée par une tunique noire.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est bizarre ! » Souffla Paige.

« Tu as raison ! Tu as vu ce que tu portes ! L’horreur ! » Déclara Phoebe.

« C’est la tenue des professeurs de l’école. » Expliqua Léo.

« Moi, je suis professeur ? » Demanda Paige en se tournant vers Chris.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec l’ombre d’un sourire. Il se souvenait des cours (et des heures de colles) qu’il avait passé avec sa tante. La jeune femme avait toujours été de très bon conseil. Surtout lorsque cela touchait la partie être de lumière.

**_« Tante Paige ! » S’exclama Wyatt, la mine coupable._ **

**_Le jeune Chris reporta son attention vers la nouvelle venue avec une expression aussi coupable que son camarade. La Paige du futur avait ses mains sur les hanches et regardait, sévèrement, les deux garçons._ **

**_« Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous êtes là, jeunes hommes? »_ **

**_« Parce qu’on est puni. » Marmonna le jeune Chris._ **

**_« En effet, vous êtes sensés copier quelques pages de démologie et au lieu de cela, je vous trouve en train de jouer. »_ **

**_« Oh allez ! Tante Paige ! Ce n’était pas bien grave. C’était juste un petit sort pour rigoler. »_ **

**_Le futur Wyatt avait adopté un ton plaintif. De toute évidence pour éviter de faire sa punition. Le jeune Chris secoua simplement la tête tandis que la professeur Paige lançait un regard noir à son neveu. Elle s’apprêtait, d’ailleurs, à répliquer lorsqu’une porte s’ouvrit brutalement sur un homme de taille moyenne. Un professeur, de toute évidence._ **

**« Paige, vous voilà, nous sommes réunis.**

**Je constate que ces deux cancres sont dument punis.**

**Ce matin, un contre sort vous m’avez promis.**

**Mettez fin, tout de suite, à cette infamie. »**

Les sœurs et Léo se tournèrent, d’un même mouvement, vers leur Chris qui avait, comme les enfants-souvenirs, pouffé de rire. C’était étrange à voir et à entendre. Leur Chris était toujours si sérieux et sous tension ! Ils l’avaient rarement vu sourire. Alors rire ! C’était étrange mais réconfortant. Cependant, lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il était observé, ce rire s’éteignit brutalement. Pourtant, on voyait qu’il était encore soumis à un fou rire.

**_Dans le souvenir, donc, les deux enfants pouffèrent de rire. Un rire qui s’éteignit rapidement au regard que leur dédia la Paige du futur._ **

« Eh ! Pourquoi je ne réussi pas à te faire ça. » S’indigna la Paige du présent.

« Tu n’as pas développé les mêmes compétences, Paige. Et, je n’ai plus huit ans. » La renseigna, bien vite, Chris.

**_« Je suis désolé, Edmund. Je n’ai rien pu faire. La magie mêlée de ces deux là est aussi unique et puissante que le pouvoir des trois. »_ **

Les sœurs haletèrent et tournèrent la tête vers Chris. Elles avaient parfaitement compris qu’il devait avoir une magie égale à celle de Wyatt ou presque. Elles ignoraient comment réagir à cette nouvelle révélation. D’autant plus qu’elles avaient déjà du mal à voir le jeune homme comme quelqu’un de puissant. Jusqu’à présent, Chris n’avait pas montré de pouvoirs sorciers particulièrement puissants devant elles. Mais, elles ne l’avaient vu utiliser que ses pouvoirs d’être de lumières.

Léo avait des sentiments tout aussi mitigés. Chris avait été ami avec Wyatt… Ou serait… Et, ils avaient établi un lien particulier ensembles. Chris était bon. Léo n’en avait jamais douté. Cependant, il se méfiait toujours de lui. En deux souvenirs, il avait été clair que Chris leur dissimulait beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup de choses importantes

« Tu es si puissant que cela ? » Demanda Phoebe, un peu perplexe.

« Je ne suis pas si puissant que ça. Wyatt l’ait bien plus. Mais nos magies combinées donnent l’équivalent du pouvoir des trois, c’est vrai. Et non, je ne sais pas comment ça fonctionne. »

Avec un froncement de sourcil, les sœurs retournèrent à la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

**_La Paige du futur regardait sérieusement les deux garçons qui reprirent rapidement leur sérieux._ **

**_« A présent, vous allez faire en sorte que votre professeur ne parle plus en rime. C’était une blague très idiote. »_ **

**_« Oh, tante Paige ! »_ **

**_« Wyatt ! »_ **

**_Le petit garçon soupira et s’empara de la main, déjà tendue de son camarade de classe. Il était évident que Chris avait toujours été quelqu’un de sérieux et d’intentionné. Il n’avait pas tardé à obéir à son professeur. D’ailleurs, il se mit au travail sitôt que Wyatt lui eut pris la main._ **

**« En ce jour et en cette heure,**

**Avant que la journée ne meure,**

**Après ce rude commandement,**

**Que s’annule cet amusement. »**

Phoebe et Paige pouffèrent tandis que Piper et Léo étaient partagés. Ils n’étaient pas franchement enchantés que leur premier aperçu de l’avenir de Wyatt soit celui qui suivait une bêtise. Ils lancèrent, tous, un regard vers Chris et le virent sourire avec nostalgie.

**_Dans le souvenir, le professeur charmé prononça une phrase expérimentale qui prouva que le sort du jeune Chris avait fonctionné et sortit sans plus attendre. La future Paige se tourna vers les deux garçons qui arboraient des sourires fiers._ **

**_« Ne soyez pas si joyeux vous deux. Ce qui vous attend chez vous est pire que ma punition. »_ **

**_Les deux garçons perdirent, aussitôt, leur sourire pour arborer une expression inquiète._ **

« Je suppose que je faisais allusion à vos parents. » Fit Paige avec un sourire.

Chris opina en grimaçant. Encore aujourd’hui, il se souvenait du serment de sa mère. Piper n’avait jamais apprécié qu’on se serve négligemment de la magie.

Les sœurs Halliwell ne commentèrent pas. Elles attendirent, simplement, que ce souvenir s’estompe pour laisser place au suivant.


	4. chapitre 4

Cette fois, la scène qui se révéla à leurs yeux avait lieu dans un endroit familier à tous. Ils reconnurent, sans mal, le salon du manoir. En dépit des quelques modifications qui s’y trouvaient.

**_Ils repérèrent aussi, immédiatement, Chris, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Il était à peine plus âgé que dans le précédent souvenir. Il devait, en effet, avoir à peine dix ans. Le jeune garçon se trouvait devant la télévision, bien réveillé. Ce qui était difficile à déterminer puisque sa tête était à peine visible._ **

Piper tourna vers le grand Chris, un peu inquiète. Il n’était pas normal que le garçon soit ainsi couché. D’après la lumière du jour qui s’infiltrait dans le salon, il devait au moins être midi. Chris, ayant capté le regard de sa mère, eut un léger sourire et expliqua :

« Pas d’inquiétude, Piper. La varicelle… »

Piper hocha la tête et revint au souvenir à l’instant même où son double futuriste pénétrait dans la pièce. C’était vraiment étrange de se voir plus âgée d’au moins dix ans. Elle comprenait mieux le choc de Paige tout à l’heure.

« Tu es toujours aussi belle, Piper. » Laissa échapper Léo.

Piper rougit violemment mais adressa un sourire tendre à celui qui était toujours l’amour de sa vie malgré tous les derniers évènements survenus dans sa vie.

Paige et Phoebe s’entre-regardèrent à la suite de l’échange du couple. Elles étaient heureuses de découvrir que ces deux là ressentaient encore quelques choses l’un pour l’autre. Elles étaient ravies de voir qu’ils existaient encore quelque chose entre eux. Peut-être y avait-il une chance pour qu’ils se remettent ensemble.

Chris ne pouvaient pas regarder ses parents. Ils ne les avaient jamais vus heureux. Ils s’étaient séparés avant qu’il puisse emmagasiner de souvenirs de leur couple uni et heureux. Les voir tendre l’un pour l’autre dans cette trame du temps était déchirant. Il était heureux pour sa mère mais, en même temps, il souffrait de voir quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais connu. Mais, c’était quelque chose auquel il s’était habitué depuis son arrivée dans le passé. Ce déchirement. Il connaissait bien ce sentiment. Car, en dépit du détachement, du recul, qu’il s’obstinait à maintenir entre lui et sa famille : il arrivait que ses sentiments prennent le dessus. Il avait été blessé par certaines de leurs remarques, il ressentait de la nostalgie vis-à-vis des réunions, des discussions familiales dont il avait été témoin au manoir.

Lorsque la Piper-souvenir s’avança, un plateau à la main, les témoins des souvenirs regardèrent Chris curieux. Bien sûr, ils avaient, tous, notés que le jeune homme les connaissait bien. Toutefois, ils n’avaient pas pensé qu’il puisse avoir été aussi proche de leur famille.

**_« Eh, bonhomme, ça va mieux? » Demanda la Piper du futur._ **

**_« Oui. J’ai super faim ! »_ **

**_La vieille Piper rit et ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qui s’était redressé pour s’emparer du plateau, très garni, apporté par Piper. Le garçon adressa un sourire joyeux à la femme et entreprit de manger en discutant de tout et de rien._ **

Alors que ce souvenir s’estompait déjà sur la scène où la future Piper écoutait tendrement le garçon, les contemporains du temps présents regardèrent Chris, stupéfait.

« Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu étais si proche de notre famille ? » S’exclama Piper.

«  Ce n’était pas important. »

« Pas important ! Mais… »

« Ecoutes, Piper… C’était mon choix de ne rien vous dire. Que j’aie été proche de vous dans mon temps n’a pas d’importance pour vous. Techniquement, je ne suis pas né. »

A cette nouvelle information, les sœurs et Léo écarquillèrent les yeux. Chris, lui, se renfrogna, mécontent d’avoir laissé échapper cette information. Léo se demanda qui pouvait bien être les parents du visiteur temporel. Il était évident que Chris viendrait au monde bientôt. D’après les souvenirs, il était à peine plus jeune que Wyatt. Deux ans, tout au plus. Or, Léo n’était au courant d’aucun couple sorcier-être de lumières, autre que celui qu’il formait avec Piper. C’était étrange et un peu inquiétant.

**_Un autre souvenir s’éclaira. Ils étaient dans un parc, cette fois. Il pleuvait averse et, pourtant, un Chris de treize ans était assis sur un banc, une feuille chiffonnée à la main._ **

Les trois sorcières et le fondateur se tendirent en découvrant l’expression hostile et dévastée du garçon.

**_Ils sursautèrent presque lorsque le son caractéristique de quelqu’un qui s’éclipse retentit. Le jeune Chris ne releva pas la tête mais, apparemment, il n’en avait pas besoin pour savoir l’identité du nouvel arrivant._ **

**_«  Je veux être seul, Wyatt. »_ **

**_L’adolescent blond ne se laissa pas décourager par le ton de son ami. Il s’approcha et lorsqu’il fut assez près, il enclencha son bouclier qui les mit, tous les deux, à l’abri de la pluie. Le jeune Chris n’eut aucune réaction et ne regarda pas un seul instant le nouveau venu. Wyatt posa, un instant, les yeux sur la feuille que Chris n’avait pas lâchée et reprit._ **

**_« Tout le monde était inquiet._ ** **_Tante Phoebe et maman voulaient même essayer un sortilège d’invocation. Mais tante Paige les a raisonnées et m’a envoyé. J’ai un quart d’heure pour te faire rentrer. »_ **

**_« Je ne veux pas aller à la fête, Wy »_ **

**_« Tu ne devrais le laisser cacher ta fête, Chris. »_ **

**_Le brun leva, finalement, la tête pour regarder son interlocuteur._ **

**_« Pourquoi il se fiche de moi, Wy ? Pourquoi il ne m’aime pas ? »_ **

**_L’adolescent deux fois béni sembla mal à l’aise avec la question. Toutefois, Chris reprenait déjà._ **

**_« Il n’a jamais été fier de moi. Il n’est jamais là. Tout ce que j’ai, c’est des lettres d’excuse. Pourquoi Wy? Pourquoi mon propre père agit comme s’il me détestait. »_ **

Léo lança un regard vers leur Chris dont le visage fermé invitait à poser aucune question, à faire aucune remarque. Comment un père pouvait-il agir de cette façon envers son fils ? L’éviter, ne pas venir aux festivités du jour de sa naissance... Il baissa les yeux sur Wyatt et secoua la tête maudissant le père de Chris. Il n’était pas digne d’être père ! Un enfant ne devrait jamais être blessé, d’une quelque façon, par ses parents. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Chris. Une expression particulière passa sur son visage, rapide et intense, mais Léo n’eut pas le temps de l’identifier avant que le jeune homme se détourne.

**_«  Je ne peux pas répondre à ça, Christopher. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c’est que ta mère t’aime plus que tout au monde. Tu as des tantes qui sont prêtes à tout pour te rendre heureux. Sans parler de tes oncles et de tes cousins et cousines… Et puis, tu m’as moi, Chris. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »_ **

**_Le souvenir commença à s’estomper alors que le jeune Chris se redressait avec un sourire, en laissant tomber la lettre infâme de son père._ **

Piper n’hésita pas un seul instant. Avant que Chris puisse réagir, la jeune mère l’avait attrapé et l’avait serré contre elle, écoutant son instinct de mère.

Chris, le cœur battant, n’avait qu’une idée en tête. Elle me serre dans ses bras ! La dernière étreinte de sa mère datait de ses quatorze ans. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu’une chaleur familière qu’il avait presque oubliée l’envahissait. Il resserra, prudemment, les bras autour de cette femme qui était sa mère, sans l’être totalement. Piper n’avait, après tout, que peu d’expérience en tant que mère. Mais, pour Chris, elle restait sa mère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Chris se détacha de la sorcière avec un raclement de gorge, gêné.

Personne ne commenta l’étreinte ou le souvenir, au grand soulagement de Chris. Tous ne firent que se retourner vers le nouveau souvenir qui se dévoilait


	5. chapitre 5

Chris était plus renfermé que jamais maintenant que Piper l’avait lâché. Léo ignorait si c’était dû à l’étreinte dispensée par Piper ou au souvenir qu’ils venaient de voir. Une combinaison des deux, sans doute. Le fondateur avait bien vu que le jeune homme était aussi chamboulé par le souvenir que par l’action de Piper. Ce qui n’avait fait que renforcer la conviction de Léo. Ils avaient fait une erreur en lançant ce sort. Voir ces souvenirs n’avait fait que confirmer une chose qu’ils savaient déjà tous, en vérité. A savoir que Chris était bon et qu’il était là pour les protéger, pour protéger Wyatt. Ils avaient été obnubilés par leurs craintes. Ils avaient préféré voir les points négatifs, oubliant, par la même occasion, ce que l’être de lumières avait fait pour eux. Et Léo était le premier en cause.

Et, maintenant, Chris souffrait à cause d’eux. Chris devait revivre des évènements douloureux. Voir ses plus intimes souvenirs dévoilés à des personnes qui avaient trahi sa confiance.

Léo lança un rapide regard vers Piper et ses sœurs. Il les connaissait bien. Il savait les décrypter mieux que personne. Il savait qu’elles étaient perturbées par ce que ces souvenirs révélaient de la vie de Chris, de Chris lui-même. Tout comme il devinait qu’elles se sentaient coupables d’avoir envahi l’esprit de l’être de lumières.

Cependant, malgré ses sentiments, Léo ne put s’empêcher de se tourner vers le souvenir lorsque celui-ci s’anima.

**_Cette fois, c’était à proximité d’un terrain de baseball que la scène avait eu lieu. Ils repèrent, bien vite, le jeune Chris de douze ans. Il rangeait une batte de baseball en saluant joyeusement les membres de son équipe qui partaient rejoindre leurs parents. La scène était joyeuse et ordinaire._ **

**_Du moins, jusqu’à l’arrivée du démon…_ **

**_Le démon ou, plus exactement, l’être des ténèbres avait attendu que l’enfant soit seul. Il était clair que l’attaque était planifiée. C’était assez évident que Chris était la bonne cible._ **

**_Le démon était un noir, vêtu de cuir. Il avait une longue cicatrice qui partait de l’œil droit et finissait au coin de ses lèvres._ **

Piper laissa échapper un petit cri d’alarme lorsque le jeune Chris se retourna d’un geste brusque vers le nouvel arrivant.

**_Avant que l’enfant n’ai pas pu faire un geste, l’être des ténèbres fit un rapide geste de la main, appelant son arbalète, la souleva et tira. Sans doute le Chris actuel aurait-il réussit à s’enfuir ou à parer le tir mais, à cette époque, il n’était qu’un enfant. Il reçut la flèche à l’épaule._ **

Le Chris près d’eux tressaillit et se frotta, inconsciemment, le point d’impact. Léo pouvait le comprendre. Même en tant qu’adulte, l’expérience était si éprouvante qu’elle restait gravée dans l’esprit. Aussi, il ne préférait pas imaginé ce que cela pouvait représenter pour un enfant.

Les sœurs se sentirent au bord de la nausée lorsqu’elles virent la version plus jeune de Chris s’écrouler sous l’impact du projectile et de la douleur. Elles se méfiaient, peut-être, du jeune homme mais il n’empêche qu’elles l’appréciaient. De plus, elles ne souhaitaient, à personne, de passer par cette expérience. Paige, d’autant plus qu’elle savait la douleur que le poison des êtres des ténèbres entrainait. Elle espérait que quelqu’un était rapidement venu l’aider, le soigner.

**_L’être des ténèbres ne resta pas longtemps sur place après que Chris se soit effondré. Malheureusement, il fut bientôt évident que le poison était beaucoup plus rapide chez les enfants. Le jeune Chris eut rapidement la respiration erratique. Il était clair, qu’en quelques minutes, il mourrait._ **

**_« Papa… »_ **

**_La voix du jeune Chris était faible déjà. Il réitéra son appel mais, à l’horreur et à l’indignation des observateurs, celui qu’il appelait (son propre père !) ne vint jamais. Enfin, le jeune Chris sembla se résigner et, dans un râle, appela Wyatt qui, contrairement au père du blessé, arriva au premier appel._ **

**_« Chris ! »_ **

**_L’adolescent se précipita vers son ami et analysa, rapidement, la scène. Il réagit, vite, et retira sa veste et s’en servit pour retirer, sans danger, la flèche. A la suite de quoi, il jeta la flèche loin d’eux et entreprit de soigner Chris. Bientôt, le garçon fut hors de danger mais l’évènement avait laissé des marques. Wyatt ne cessait de trembler. Chris se redressa et essuya, vivement, ses larmes. Comme s’il ne voulait pas montrer de faiblesse devant Wyatt._ **

**_« Pourquoi tu as attendu aussi longtemps avant de m’appeler ! » S’exclama Wyatt avec colère._ **

**_Le jeune Chris lui jeta un bref regard vers l’adolescent  blond et marmonna :_ **

**_« J’ai appelé papa… »_ **

**_La voix du garçon était frêle, vulnérable. Le visage s’assombrit mais il était hésitant._ **

**_« Tu devrais arrêter de l’appeler ! Tu devrais m’appeler ou appeler tante Paige. Il ne vient jamais ! Il n’a jamais le temps… »_ **

**_Cette dernière phrase était pleine de sarcasme. Le futur Wyatt remarqua la tristesse qui passa sur le visage de Chris._ **

Les sœurs et Léo lancèrent un bref regard vers leur Chris et virent cette même souffrance qu’il tâchait de cacher.

« Chris… »

L’interpellé sursauta à la voix de Phoebe et se tourna vers le groupe qui l’accompagnait.

« Est-ce que ton père est vraiment… »

La jeune femme n’acheva pas sa phrase. Ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Chris la comprit très bien.

« Mon père avait du temps pour tout le monde sauf moi. Je ne le connais pas vraiment. Il se fichait de moi. J’ai toujours eu peu de contact avec lui… En dehors de ses lettres. »

Chris n’en dit pas plus et retourna au souvenir où sa version plus jeune s’éclipsait avec son frère.

Chris se rappelait très bien de ce jour. Elle avait été la dernière fois qu’il avait appelé Léo, « papa ». Il n’avait pas pu lui pardonné ce jour-là. Il avait accepté, enfin, qu’il ne comptait pas autant que Wyatt pour son père. C’est ce jour là que Chris avait, en quelque sorte, renié son père.

« Quel abruti ! »

Chris sursauta à la voix de sa mère. Il se tourna vers sa famille et découvrit, avec une certaine surprise, que leurs visages exprimaient colère, horreur et indignation.

« Comment cet… homme a-t-il pu abandonner son propre fils ?! »

Chris fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à l’intervention de Léo. Il avait bien vu que Léo n’était pas le même homme que celui qu’il avait connu toute sa vie. Celui de cette époque était plus à l’écoute de sa famille, plus présent.

Et si un des souvenirs qui défilait montrait aux filles et Léo qui il était vraiment… Quelle serait la réaction de Léo s’il découvrait qu’il était, justement, cet homme qu’il critiquait... Cet homme qui avait ignoré son fils dans un tel moment de détresse.

Chris ne laissa pas ses sentiments et ses pensées apparaitre sur son visage. Il était passé à travers cinq souvenirs sans que ses plus grands secrets ne soient dévoilés.

Il y avait, peut-être, une chance pour qu’il passe cette expérience sans que sa véritable identité ne soit révélée.


	6. Chapitre 6

Les sœurs et Léo furent temporairement distraits du souvenir lorsque le Chris laissa échapper un cri étranglé et recula de plusieurs pas, comme frappé par une force invisible. La peine et la détresse étaient parfaitement visibles sur le visage du jeune, signe que l’actuel souvenir était particulièrement pénible et douloureux pour lui. Il recula, un peu plus vivement, lorsque Phoebe tenta de lui donner une étreinte réconfortante. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux à la réaction intense et inhabituelle du sorcier. Ils le virent se replier sur lui-même sans pour autant pouvoir cacher ses émotions. Comprenant qu’ils n’obtiendraient pas de réponses de sa part, ils se tournèrent tous vers le souvenir.

Ils reconnurent, encore une fois, sans mal, le manoir. Plus exactement le hall d’entrée et l’escalier qui menait à l’étage. Ils échangèrent un regard lorsqu’ils réalisèrent que le manoir était rempli de personnes encore inconnues des sœurs et de Léo. Mais, ce qui les inquiétait, c’était l’atmosphère de ce souvenir. Cette scène était trop connue du quatuor. C’était une scène semblable à celle qui avait suivi l’enterrement de Prue. Aussi comprirent-ils, rapidement, que le souvenir était fortement lié à la mort d’un proche de Chris.

**_Ils ne repèrent pas immédiatement le Chris-souvenir. En fait, ils ne le virent que parce que le Wyatt adolescent le rejoignit au milieu de l’escalier. Car, c’est là qu’était le jeune homme de quatorze ans. Caché par la rampe, au milieu de l’escalier, le garçon observait, les yeux rouges, les gens chuchotaient  dans l’entrée._ **

**_« Coop te cherche partout. » Déclara Wyatt en s’installant près de son camarade._ **

**_Chris ne répondit pas. Il baissa simplement les yeux sur ses mains avec, à la surprise de Léo et des sœurs, du dégoût. Le grand Wyatt suivit son regard et souffla :_ **

**_« Ce n’est pas ta faute, Chrissy. »_ **

**_« Si je pouvais guérir, elles seraient toutes en vie. » Répondit le garçon en toute simplicité, des sanglots dans la voix._ **

**_« Je ne crois pas, Chris… Je crois plutôt que tu serais… mort aussi. »_ **

**_« Peut-être que ce serait mieux. »_ **

**_« Chris ! »_ **

Le cri du grand Wyatt avait été synchrone avec celui des filles et de Léo. Le Chris actuel leur lança un rapide regard mais le détourna, bien vite, des intervenants et du souvenir

**_Le Chris du souvenir leva des yeux larmoyants vers son ami et souffla:_ **

**_« Maman me manque… »_ **

Le souvenir s’évapora alors que Wyatt étreignait son ami. Les sœurs et Léo pivotèrent, immédiatement, vers le propriétaire du souvenir. Chris avait la tête baissée mais, après une profonde inspiration, il la releva. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de l’émotion vive qui l’avait frappé… En dehors de ses yeux rougis.

« Chris… » Commença Phoebe mais l’intéressé la coupa.

« Il n’y a rien à dire. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n’avais jamais connu ma famille. Je ne mentais pas. Et, il n’y a rien à faire. Alors, il n’est pas utile d’en discuter. »

Léo souffla et déposa son fils endormi dans les bras de Piper. Après quoi il interpella Chris qui lui jeta un regard noir où se lisait toute sa fureur.

« Au contraire, Chris. Tu dois en parler. Tu ne peux pas garder tout cela pour toi… Ca va finir par te nuire. »

« Et depuis quant te soucis tu de moi, Léo ? »

Léo fronça les sourcils en entendant le ressentiment dans la voix du jeune homme. Un trop fort ressentiment pour qu’il ne soit nourri que par les évènements qui les avaient opposés ces dernières semaines. Chris avait connu les filles et Wyatt durant son enfance… Il était, donc, très probable que le jeune homme ait connu son futur lui. Etait-ce de là qu’étaient nés les sentiments négatifs de Chris à son égard. Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer entre eux pour que Chris le déteste autant ? Chris eut un geste d’agacement.

« Laisses tomber. Je ne veux pas en parler. C’est du passé pour moi. »

Léo allait répliquer lorsque le nouveau souvenir s’anima. Léo sursauta presque en entendant la voix paniquée, de six ans plus jeune, de Chris.

**_La scène se déroulait dans les enfers, apparemment. Ce devait être peu de temps après le précédent souvenir. Ou avant... Le Chris du souvenir avait encore quatorze ans. Il était vêtu d’un jean et d’une chemise bleu clair. Il se tenait débout face à un Wyatt en nage et, clairement, furieux._ **

**_« Wyatt, je t’en pris ! Calmes toi ! »_ **

Léo et Piper échangèrent un regard. Ils voyaient l’ombre de l’homme que leur avait décris Chris chez l’adolescent. La fureur à l’état brut était visible sur le visage du garçon. Une fureur effrayante et dévastatrice. Mais, c’était impossible ! Leur enfant ne pouvait pas s’être tourné vers le mal.

Ils lancèrent un rapide regard vers Paige et Phoebe… Seulement pour s’apercevoir qu’elles avaient tourné leurs attentions vers le Chris qui les accompagnait. Celui-ci avait le visage on ne peut plus fermé, si bien qu’il était impossible de dire comment ce souvenir, en particulier, le touchait.

**_« Ce n’est pas toi ça, Wyatt. Arrêtes ! Blâmes moi si tu veux mais arrêtes ! »_ **

Les sœurs tressaillirent encore lorsqu’un masque neutre glissa sur le visage de leur neveu et fils. D’une certaine façon, c’était plus effrayant et inquiétant que la fureur qu’il avait montré peu de temps auparavant.

**_« En fait, je devrais te remercier, Christopher. »_ **

**_« Me remercier… »_ **

**_Le Chris du souvenir était perplexe._ **

Tout comme les témoins du souvenir.

**_« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire? »_ **

**_« Oui, si tu avais réussi à les sauver, je n’aurais jamais vu la vérité. »_ **

**_« Quelle vérité ? »_ **

**_La voix du jeune Chris tremblait de détresse et de peur._ **

Les spectateurs s’alarmèrent d’autant plus lorsqu’ils réalisèrent que le Chris actuel s’était considérablement assombri.

**_« Le combat entre le bien et le mal est futile. Seul le pouvoir compte. Et, je suis le plus puissant. »_ **

La voix du futur Wyatt avait diminué alors que le souvenir disparaissait.

A ce stade, Piper était presque en larmes alors que la vérité commençait à faire son chemin dans son esprit. Elle resserra sa prise autour de son garçon en se demandant où elle s’était trompée. Etait-elle vraiment une si mauvaise mère ? Sans doute pour que Wyatt, l’enfant deux fois béni, se soit perdu dans le mal.

Léo, lui non plus, ne parvenait pas à croire que Chris avait dit la vérité à propos de Wyatt. Que s’était-il passé ? Où s’étaient-ils trompés ?

Pourtant, le doute subsistait. Même après ce qu’ils venaient de voir, ni les sœurs, ni Léo ne pouvaient croire que Wyatt puisse devenir aussi mauvais que Chris l’avait laissé supposer. Il ne pouvait certainement pas aller jusqu’à tuer des innocents… N’est-ce pas ?

**_Les ténèbres se dispersèrent, enfin, laissant place à une nouvelle mémoire. Ils s’aperçurent, bien vite, que ce souvenir était récent. Le Chris du souvenir était le même que celui qui les accompagnait… Jusqu’à ces vêtements. Ils comprirent, donc, qu’ils s’agissaient, là, du bref retour de Chris dans le futur. Cela se confirma lorsque la silhouette de Bianca s’affirma. Puis, ils virent Wyatt. Leur futur de leur neveu était entouré de démons comme ils n’attaquaient pas, le quatuor commença à accepter l’inévitable. Wyatt n’était pas dans le même camp que Chris… Mais ils n’étaient pas du leur non plus. Il était dans le camp des démons. Un fait qui fut confirmé à la première phrase qu’ils entendirent._ **

**_« Ils ne sont pas un danger pour moi. »_ **

**_A cette déclaration, comme un ordre implicite, les démons partirent. Les contemporains du temps présent ne pouvaient plus le nier, maintenant. Wyatt gouvernait les démons. Sitôt qu’ils eurent disparu, le futur Wyatt prit la parole d’une voix froide mais neutre. Le contraste de son manque d’émotion avec l’appréhension évidente de Chris était saisissant._ **

**_« Tu me déçois, Chris._ ** **_Que tu es pus me trahir me blesse. »_ **

**_« Ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour toi. J’ai remonté le temps pour te sauver, Wyatt. »_ **

**_Wyatt répliqua d’un ton ironique à la phrase de son ami._ **

Piper se mit à trembler si fort au discourt de son fils que Léo dû reprendre le jeune Wyatt dans ses bras. Phoebe et Paige s’empressèrent de venir réconforter la jeune maman malgré leur propre choc face aux paroles du futur Wyatt. Wyatt était vraiment devenu mauvais ! Corrompu par le pouvoir. Par l’immense pouvoir qu’il détenait. Chris avait dit vrai ! Tout ce temps. C’était lui qui agissait pour le bien alors que Wyatt avait fait plus de dégâts qu’aucun des démons qu’elles avaient rencontré.

**_« Si un autre que toi avait fait ce que tu as fait, il ne serait plus en vie. Mais toi… »_ **

Piper éclata en sanglot devant l’abnégation de Chris lorsque Wyatt l’enjoignit de le rejoindre. Elle fut encore plus bouleversée quand le souvenir leur montra ce que Wyatt avait fait subir à Chris. Elle sursauta violemment en sentant quelqu’un poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle se sentit chavirer lorsqu’elle réalisa qu’il s’agissait de Chris. Chris qui venait la réconforter en dépit de ce que son propre fils avait fait pour lui.

Elle agit d’instinct. Elle se retourna de l’horrible scène et se blottit contre le demi-être de lumières, le visage caché contre sa poitrine. Elle sentit Chris se crisper un peu avant qu’il ne passa ses bras autour d’elle dans un geste de réconfort.

Chris retint un soupir lorsqu’il sentit sa mère l’étreindre. Il n’avait pas voulu qu’elle voit, de ses propres yeux, ce qu’était devenu Wyatt. Ce qu’il était capable de faire. Il n’avait pas voulu qu’aucun membre de sa famille en soit témoin.


	7. chapitre 7

Piper respira à fond et se détacha de Chris lorsqu’un autre souvenir apparut. La scène s’était déroulée au P3. Les sœurs Halliwell et Léo le reconnurent sans mal malgré son état de ruine évidente. Ils laissèrent échapper un faible soupir en comprenant que Wyatt avait déjà fait de sérieux dégâts. Or, il ne devait pas avoir vingt ans puisque le Chris du souvenir avait, apparemment, dix sept ans. L’adolescent était debout, au centre de ce qui était encore la piste de dance dans leur temps. Il ressemblait bien plus au jeune homme qu’ils connaissaient, tous les quatre. Il était plus taciturne, plus tendu. Plus nerveux, aussi, dans ce souvenir comme en témoignaient ses allées et venues. De toutes évidences, il attendait quelqu’un.

Un regard vers le Chris réel leur apprit que ce n’était pas, non plus, un bon souvenir pour le jeune homme. Bien qu’il soit plus animé par la colère que par la tristesse.

**_Un jeu de lumière, signe de l’apparition d’un être de lumières, éclaira la sombre pièce du souvenir pour quelques secondes._ **

Léo tressaillit de surprise, tout comme les filles, lorsqu’il eut sous les yeux son futur. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il était heureux de se voir. Pas après tout ce qu’il avait déjà appris sur son avenir.

Il parut évident, à tous, que Léo-avenir était un fondateur. Exclusivement. Il portait cette robe qui représentait ces êtres supérieurs. L’expression de colère se renforça à la fois sur le visage du Chris-souvenir et du Chris-réel lorsque le futur Léo accorda toute son attention sur le jeune Chris.

**_« Chris, tu as demandé à me rencontrer ? »_ **

**_« Oui, c’est à propos de Wyatt. »_ **

**_L’expression du futur-Léo se fit ennuyée. Il croisa les bras et adopta une posture que les sœurs reconnurent. Léo n’était pas disposé à écouter les propos de son interlocuteur. D’ailleurs, celui-ci dû la reconnaitre, lui aussi, puisqu’il sembla plus irrité encore._ **

**_« Je crois que Wyatt est à l’origine de toutes les attaques de démons. En fait, j’en suis pratiquement certain. »_ **

**_« Cela ne peut pas être le cas. Le destin de Wyatt est de faire le bien. Il ne peut, en aucun cas, être à la tête du mal. Tu dois chercher ailleurs. »_ **

**_Le Chris-souvenir serra les poings et s’avança, avec vivacité, vers Léo sans que l’homme ne change de position._ **

**_« Je ne me trompe pas, Léo. J’ai des preuves, des témoins. Et si tu ouvrais les yeux, tu verrais la vérité, toi aussi. »_ **

**_« Je vois surtout à quelle extrémité te conduit ta jalousie, Christopher. »_ **

Léo souffla de douleur lorsque Paige et Phoebe lui donnèrent un coup en représailles à ce que son double venait de dire. Il ne se plaignit pas, cependant. Il avait l’impression de mériter ces gestes. Après tout, c’est lui qui avait dit ces mots… ou qui les dirait. Il comprenait de mieux en mieux l’hostilité de Chris à son égard. Hostilité bien mérité, se résigna-t-il à admettre.

**_Le jeune Chris encaissa les paroles de son interlocuteur en silence._ **

**_« Je sais que certains fondateurs ont des doutes. Léo, il est, peut-être, encore temps de résonner Wyatt. Il ne résonne plus qu’en termes de pouvoir ! Tu es le seul à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. »_ **

**_Le Léo du futur secoua la tête en déclarant qu’il ne croyait pas aux affirmations de Chris. Il ne répliqua rien, se contenta de s’éclipser._ **

Les spectateurs du souvenir restèrent figés en réaction de l’acte futur de Léo. Il n’avait même pas tenté d’écouter ce que le demi-être de lumières avait à dire. Léo regarda le sol, honteux de ses actes à venir. Il était clair qu’il était, en partie, responsable de ce qu’était le monde de Chris. Apparemment, il avait, peut-être, eu la possibilité d’améliorer, de contrer les choses mais avait choisi de nier les événements. De nier l’évidence. Il lança un regard vers le Chris-réel et préféra garder le silence. Au regard que lui lança le jeune homme, Léo sut que ses excuses seraient très mal accueillies. Avec raison…

Chris regarda sa montre, tendu. Ils y étaient presque. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant que le sort prenne fin. Avec un peu de chance, il passerait cette épreuve sans que sa véritable identité, sa vraie relation avec les Halliwell, ne soit dévoilée. Dix minutes et le sort prendrait fin… Dix minutes, seulement, et il pourrait sortir de là sans danger pour sa couverture.

Il perdit, toutefois, cet espoir lorsque la scène s’éclaira. Il la restitua sans mal. Malgré son jeune âge au moment de ce souvenir, Chris avait un souvenir très clair de ce souvenir. Son cinquième anniversaire n’était pas le plus heureux. Loin de là. Il regarda, avec nostalgie, le souvenir du salon décoré pour son anniversaire. Par les soins de ses tantes Paige et Phoebe. Une époque qui était encore synonyme de plaisirs et d’innocence. Il tressaillit lorsqu’il vit son jeune moi descendre les marches de l’escalier en courant, Wyatt sur ses talons.

Chris se rendit compte que les autres étaient surpris de voir que son anniversaire s’était passé chez eux. Ils ne comprenaient, sans doute, pas pourquoi son anniversaire s’était déroulé chez eux, pourquoi il n’y avait pas ses parents. Car, il n’y avait que les Halliwell dans le salon.

**_Les trois sœurs Halliwell se trouvaient, en effet, devant la table basse, souriante. La future-Piper s’avança, faussement sévère._ **

**_« Combien de fois vous ais-je dis ne pas courir dans les escaliers les garçons ? »_ **

**_« Oh, allez, Piper ! Ne sois pas rabat joie ! Viens par là, roi de la fête. »_ **

**_Les sœurs du temps présent sourirent lorsque le petit garçon fila vers Phoebe et l’enlaça volontiers. Les autres sœurs firent de même avant de disparaitre vers la cuisine._ **

**_« Le dernier arrivé est un vieux démon pourri… » Clama, aussitôt, Wyatt en courant à la suite des trois femmes._ **

**_Le garçon d’anniversaire allait le suivre lorsqu’une feuille apparut en une éclipse. Le visage du jeune garçon s’assombrit immédiatement. De toute évidence, il savait ce que signifiait cette lettre et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Un mélange d’émotion - de la colère et du chagrin - s’installa sur son visage. Des émotions d’une intensité qu’aucun enfant de cet âge ne devrait ressentir._ **

**_Les spectateurs du souvenir regardèrent la jeune version de Chris courir vers la cuisine du manoir, le poing crispé autour de la lettre incriminée._ **

La grande version se crispa. Il savait, maintenant, qu’il n’y échapperait pas. Il allait voir son plus grand secret être dévoiler dans quelques minutes. Le dernier de ces saletés de souvenirs allait mettre à mal tout ce qu’il avait fait jusqu’alors pour garder le secret.

**_Chris croisa les bras, tendu, alors que la version-souvenir pénétrait dans la cuisine en appelant sans cesse son père sans que celui-ci n’apparaisse._ **

Les sœurs et Léo s’étaient crispés, indignés et chagrinés par ce qui était arrivé à Chris en ce jour d’anniversaire.

**_Tout comme leurs futures versions. Elles regardèrent, attristées, l’ancienne version de Chris se tourner vers Wyatt._ **

**_« Appelles le, toi ! »_ **

Le futur Wyatt hésita puis, finalement, appela « Papa »… Et là, aussitôt, Léo apparut avec le sourire.


	8. Chapitre 8

A la suite de cette scène, les trois sœurs et Léo restèrent figés alors même que le sort prenait fin. Ils revinrent à la réalité sans qu’aucun des contemporains dans cette trame de temps ne réagissent, encore trop sonnés par leur découvert. Ils avaient, tous les quatre, compris qui était vraiment Chris. Le dernier souvenir avait mis en évidence ce que s’était évertué de cacher le jeune homme. Tous les détails qu’ils avaient choisi, inconsciemment ou pas, d’ignorer s’étaient imposés à eux. Ils avaient réalisé que, malgré ses efforts et ses tentatives, Chris n’avait pas pu masquer toutes les caractéristiques qui pouvaient le relier aux Halliwell. Et puis, il y avait la ressemblance physique. Car si Wyatt ressemblait à Léo ; Chris, lui, ressemblait, bien davantage, à Piper… Sa mère.

Cependant, ils n’eurent pas l’occasion de parler à Chris. En raison de leur manque de réactions, ils n’eurent pas assez de temps pour le retenir.

Le jeune homme se tenait sur le qui vive depuis le début de ce souvenir. Aussi disparut-il dés que le sort prit fin.

Son départ eut le mérite de réveiller la famille. Phoebe et Paige échangèrent un regard sombre tandis que Piper retenait les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Léo déposa, rapidement, Wyatt, toujours endormi, sur le sofa et s’empressa d’aller réconforter la jeune mère… En dépit de sa propre détresse.

Comment avaient-ils pu manquer cela ? Comment avaient-ils pu manquer les signes ? Léo ne parvenait pas à croire qu’il n’ait pas reconnu son propre fils. Quel être de lumière et fondateur faisait-il ?

Mais il savait à quoi c’était dû. Sa colère et sa détresse d’avoir perdu sa famille (d’avoir perdu Piper) l’avait aveuglé. Il avait agi comme Chris s’y attendait, sans doute. Après tout, il avait vu (ils avaient tous vu !) comment il agissait dans le futur.

Piper avait les poings crispés sur la veste de Léo. Elle avait l’impression de sombrer. Cet avenir désastreux et la découverte que Chris était son fils cadet la terrifiaient et la désolaient. Pas parce qu’elle ne voulait pas que le jeune être de lumière soit son fils (bien au contraire, elle en était fière !) mais parce qu’elle avait l’impression d’être une mère incapable et indigne ! Quelle bonne mère ne pouvait reconnaitre son enfant ? Comment un enfant pouvait-il devenir si mauvais avec une bonne mère ? Ses fils se battaient dans l’avenir ! L’un d’eux était la source du mal ! Et l’autre se battait pour survivre… et faire vivre sa famille.

Alors que les deux parents se réconfortaient l’un l’autre. Phoebe et Paige avaient quitté, discrètement, le salon. Parce que les parents avaient besoin d’espace mais aussi parce que Phoebe ne pouvait pas faire face à toutes ces émotions… Surtout pas alors qu’elle devait faire face aux siennes aussi. Elles se rendirent à la cuisine dans un état quasi second. Paige s’empressa de remettre un verre d’eau à sa sœur, inquiète.

« Ca va aller ? »

« Oui, je crois. C’est simplement que cela fait beaucoup de choses à traiter. »

« Tu parles ! On a un neveu de vingt trois ! Ça achèverait n’importe qui ! »

Paige s’effondra sur une chaise et garda le silence durant de longues secondes. Chris était un Halliwell… C’était incroyable ! Ou pas tant que cela en fait ! Qui d’autre qu’un Halliwell aurait pu risquer un voyage dans le passé pour sauver Wyatt ?

« Tu sais maintenant que je sais que Chris est de notre famille. Ses ressemblances me sautent aux yeux. Même son caractère. C’est un mélange de Prue et de Piper. »

« Phoebe… Comment allons-nous arranger les choses avec Chris ? « 

Surtout après le coup qui les avait conduis à cette découverte. Tout dépendait de Chris, en fait. C’était à lui de décider.

« On ne peut pas obliger Chris à nous parler. Il faut attendre et voir. »

Paige grimaça un peu. Elle songea qu’ils pouvaient s’estimer heureux si le jeune homme leur faisait, de nouveau, face un jour… Alors leur parler !

L’empathe, comme si elle avait deviné les pensées de sa demi-sœur reprit, doucement, la parole.

« Chris est un bon garçon. Je ne crois pas qu’il nous ignorera… Pas longtemps du moins. »

Paige soupira mais ne répliqua pas Phoebe avait plus d’expériences familiales qu’elle. Elle avait, sans doute, raison.

Dans le salon, Léo et Piper s’étaient dégagés l’un de l’autre et observaient leur premier fils qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Ils essayaient, de leur mieux, de chasser l’image de son lui adulte. De cet homme hostile et sombre. Ils essayaient, tant bien que mal, de chasser cette douleur d’avoir fait souffrir leur second fils.

« Je suis une mauvaise mère, n’est-ce pas ? Wyatt deviendra mauvais et je n’ai pas été capable de reconnaitre mon second enfant. Je l’ai maintenu loin de nous… de moi. »

Léo se tourna vers la femme de sa vie et secoua la tête.

« Tu n’es pas une mauvaise mère, Piper. Chris, encore à son âge, te respecte. Et, t’aime… J’en suis sûr. »

**« Pourquoi n’a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas dit qu’il était de la famille ? Cela aurait simplifié les choses ? »**

**« Parce que… cet oncle le lui a demandé. Et, il respecte cet homme, c’est évident. Pour avoir plus de champ libre pour sa mission aussi, sans doute. »**

**« Sans doute. Nous ne l’aurions certainement pas laissé faire tout ça si nous avions connu son identité. »**

**Piper avait déclaré cela d’un ton féroce qui fit sourire Léo. Piper allait aller mieux. C’était certain à présent.**

**« Et, s’il est un peu comme toi : il aura cherché à nous protéger… de la vérité, de la plupart des démons qu’il a dû combattre dernière notre dos. »**

**« Oui… Et bien, quand il sera né. Je le priverai de sorties jusqu’à sa majorité. »**

**Léo secoua la tête, sachant qu’elle n’était pas tout à fait sérieuse. Mais, au moins, elle surmontait la découverte au sujet de Chris. Ce qui était loin d’être son cas à lui. Il avait beaucoup plus à se reprocher. Sur son attitude passée depuis l’arrivée du jeune homme… Mais aussi sur son attitude future. Comment avait-il pu agir ainsi ? Devenir cet homme ? Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ignorer son autre fils… Au profit du premier, en plus.**

**« Léo. » L’interpella Piper.**

**Le fondateur en détresse porta son attention sur la sorcière qui l’observait avec inquiétude. Sans doute avait-elle compris l’objet de ses réflexions. Ce qui n’était pas surprenant. Piper le connaissait, sans doute, mieux que personne. Elle connaissait beaucoup de ses secrets, après tout.**

**« Ce n’est pas encore arrivé, Léo. Pour nos enfants. Tu peux arranger les choses avec Chris. »**

**« Je n’ai pas eu la meilleure attitude avec depuis qu’il est ici. »**

**« Il comprend certainement que tu protégeais ta famille… Montres lui que tu es prêt à changer. Que tu es là pour lui et cela s’arrangera, je suis sûr. »**

**« Comment peux-tu être aussi optimiste ? » Souffla Léo.**

**« Tu l’as dis toi-même. A mots couverts, d’accord. Mais tu l’as dit ! Je l’ai bien élevé… Et une de mes valeurs, quand il s’agit de la famille, c’est le pardon. »**

**Léo soupira et baissa les yeux sur son premier né, espérant de tout son cœur que Piper avait raison. Il espérait que Chris pardonnerait à sa famille. Et que l’avenir pouvait être amélioré.**

**Chris se tenait au sommet du Golden Bridge, le cœur battant. Il n’avait pas peur de la hauteur (cela aurait été un comble pour un demi être de lumière) mais effrayé par les nouveaux rebondissements. Sa famille savait ! Elle savait qu’il avait énormément menti. Sur beaucoup de choses. Mais plus important : elle savait qu’il était un Halliwell, le frère de Wyatt. Il se demanda s’ils allaient changer les choses. Chris poussa un léger gémissement. Il n’avait pas voulu qu’ils sachent. Il se prit la tête entre les mains et resta là, indifférent au froid. Tout plutôt que de faire face à sa famille… A leur hostilité et leur déception.**


	9. chapitre 9

Chris jeta un rocher pointu contre un démon qui explosa avec violence. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de savourer sa victoire puisqu’il se lança, à corps perdu, dans un autre combat. Il ne leurrait pas, ce qu’il faisait là, ce n’était pas uniquement pour sauver Wyatt du mal ; c’était surtout pour lui à cet instant. Il fuyait les sœurs, voilà tout ! Il fuyait sa famille et ses regards. Il ne voulait pas faire face au dégoût et à la déception qu’il risquait de voir sur leurs visages. Bon sang, il devait se l’avouer, il craignait même la réaction de son père. Après toutes ces années, après toute la tristesse et la déception que Léo lui avait occasionnées, Chris voulait encore recevoir son amour et son approbation. Ce que son père pensait de lui comptait encore pour lui… Et cela l’enrageait ! Chris était parfaitement conscient que la chasse aux démons était devenue dangereusement obsessionnelle. Ce qui signifiait beaucoup si lui-même classifiait sa propre chasse comme dangereuse.

Chris frappa le dernier démon Broc du clan et s’avança dans leur antre. Il savait qu’il y avait peu de chance pour que ces démons soient responsables du changement de Wyatt mais il commençait à être à court de pistes et de temps. Ces démons étaient des collectionneurs. Le dégoût de Chris avait été profond lorsqu’il avait découvert leur existence à treize ans. Ce n’était pas les pires démons. Et, ce n’était certainement pas la pire chose qu’un démon puisse faire… Mais collectionner les membres d’êtres humains n’était pas quelque chose de réjouissant. Mais, ils restaient des démons de bas niveau. Ils n’étaient pas un véritable danger du point du vue de Chris. La preuve, on pouvait les vaincre d’un simple projectile ! Ils faisaient un bon défouloir, cependant. Et puis, cela faisait toujours ces démons là en moins dans le futur. C’était toujours ç à prendre.

Chris s’apprêtait à quitter la grotte lorsqu’on l’attaqua par derrière. Heureusement, il avait des années de pratiques et d’expérience de ce genre derrière lui. Il se pencha, rapidement, en agrippant, au même instant, le bras de son adversaire. Il le fit basculer par-dessus lui dans les secondes qui suivirent. Le démon était plus fort et intelligent que ses prédécesseurs, cependant. Il se releva en vitesse et n’attaqua pas frontalement. Il lança une arme, un couteau, dans la direction de Chris qui l’évita de justesse puis se mit à l’abri derrière une haute roche. Chris s’empressa de l’imiter et attendit. Il ne fallait jamais attendre bien longtemps. Les démons n’étaient jamais patients. A quelques exceptions près. L’ex-mari de sa tante, Cole avait prouvé qu’un démon supérieur pouvait se montrer patient quant il le voulait. Quoi qu’il en soit, la patience payait toujours pour les sorciers dans ces cas d’embuscade.

Et, bien entendu, ce fut le cas, cette fois là, pour Chris. Au bout d’une minute, la créature centenaire sortit de sa cachette, déjà lassé d’attendre que sa proie vienne à lui. Chris n’hésita pas un instant. Il savait que ce moment viendrait. Aussi, il s’était tenu, tout au long, sur le qui vive. Patient et calme. Du moins, aussi calme que possible considérant la situation !

Enfin, aussitôt que le démon aux cheveux gras et au teint terreux pointa le bout de son nez hors de sa cachette : il utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour déplacer l’ancien athamé du démon et le planter dans le cœur de la créature. Curieusement, chez ces démons, l’organe se trouvait là où se situait l’estomac chez la plupart des créatures. De toute façon, c’était un point mortel dans tous les cas.

Le démon ne tarda, donc, pas à disparaitre dans un tas de cendres sitôt que l’arme se fut plantée dans le corps. Chris s’autorisa un sourire satisfait. Rien n’était plus satisfaisant que le vaincre un démon. Le demi être de lumière aimait le faire simplement parce qu’il savait que c’était un être de moins pour faire le mal. C’était des innocents de sauver. C’était gratifiant, même si aucun de ces innocents ne connaissaient jamais leur sauveur. Mais cela lui donnait un but dans la vie. Car, après tout, il n’avait que ça. Il n’avait jamais eu que cela depuis son adolescence.

Chris examina l’ancien refuge du clan démoniaque. Poussiéreux, sombres et humides… Comme la majorité des antres démoniaques. Tout le monde souterrain se ressemblait à vrai dire. Parfois, il y avait plus où moins d’armes jetées dans un coin. Il arrivait qu’une pile de vêtements usagés dans un autre coin fasse une espèce de nid. Mais, au final, tous les recoins du monde des enfers se ressemblaient. C’est pourquoi il était si facile de se perdre.

Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que Christopher ne s’était pas perdu. Il connaissait le monde des enfers comme s’il y était né. Il y avait, après tout, passé la plupart de son temps depuis qu’il avait quatorze ans. Il connaissait, heureusement ou malheureusement, cet endroit comme sa poche.

Il vivait pour la chasse aux démons en quelque sorte. Il ne connaissait plus rien en dehors de la fuite et la poursuite.

Cela avait été dur de s’habituer à ce temps. A cette époque, les gens étaient libres. Ils pouvaient être insouciants. Chris n’était plus insouciant depuis longtemps. Mais, il avait, au moins, pu se reposer correctement ici. De son temps, on ne dormait toujours  que d’un œil.

Enfin, le fait est qu’il fut légitimement surpris d’entendre, soudain, des voix s’élever un peu plus loin sur sa droite, dans une autre grotte. Que ce soit dans cette ligne de temps ou dans la sienne, cette partie du monde souterrain était quasiment inoccupée en raison de la présence d’un gouffre de laves à proximité qui rendait l’air nauséabonde et quasiment irrespirable. Sans compté qu’il faisait extrêmement chaud. Les démons étaient, peut-être, contraints de vivre sous la surface de la terre mais ce n’était pas pour autant qu’ils y recherchaient les pires localisations. Bref, entendre des voix à proximité avait, bien sûr, intrigué Chris qui avait commencé à espionner. D’autant plus attentivement qu’il avait pensé reconnaitre les voix.

Arrivé assez proche pour avoir un vue d’ensemble sans être repéré, Chris se figea lorsqu’il reconnut le démon tapit dans ce lieu reculé. Barbas !

Chris ne connaissait que trop bien ce démon. Le démon de la peur était resté longtemps en vie dans son monde. Tourmentant ponctuellement sa famille. Chaque fois, les sœurs n’avaient pu le chasser que provisoirement. Chris l’avait rencontré à deux reprises et le fantôme de la peur qu’il avait, alors, ressentis était encore bien présente en lui. La deuxième fois que Chris l’avait rencontré avait, aussi, été la dernière. Ce fut, aussi, la dernière fois que Barbas respira. Chris avait treize ans, alors. Il était à peine capable de se défendre efficacement. Il était en pleine apprentissage et il n’avait jamais été laissé seul face à un démon. Wyatt avait été le seul à le retrouver. Et cela grâce à leur lien... Barbas n’avait eu aucune chance contre la colère de Wyatt. C’était la première fois que Wyatt attaquait sous l’effet de la rage… Mais certainement pas la dernière. Il avait définitivement vaincu Barbas ce jour-là.

Alors, c’était un peu un choc pour Chris de le revoir. Il savait qu’il était en vie à cette époque mais il ne s’attendait pas à croiser son chemin.

Mais le choc fut plus fort encore lorsqu’il réalisa qui se trouvait près de lui. A lui parler. Que faisait Gidéon ici ? Comment pouvait-il être en relation avec un démon ? Le propre mentor de son père ! Un fondateur !

« J’ai ouï dire qu’un fondateur venait à manquer. Un de vos amis. Sigmund, je crois. » Fit Barbas.

Il se voulait neutre mais on décelait, sans mal, la note réjouie dans sa voix. Chris regarda, estomaqué, Gidéon se détourner et tourner le dos, sans crainte, à Barbas. Il fut tout aussi surpris de ne repérer ni inquiétude, ni tristesse sur son visage vis-à-vis de la disparition de son ami. Chris en découvrit, malheureusement, la raison très vite.

« Sigmund devait disparaitre. Ses doutes et ses remords l’auraient conduis à me trahir. Il les aurait prévenus. Ils n’auraient pas compris. Ils n’ont pas le courage d’accomplir ce qui doit être accompli. »

Chris réalisa, avec horreur, que celui qui avait tout appris à son père (un fondateur, bon sang !) avait abattu l’un des siens. C’était incompréhensible ! Impossible !

Chris ne put aller plus loin dans se réflexions. Barbas reprenait la parole.

« Oui, comment pourraient-ils comprendre qu’un des leurs puisse s’adonner à de si viles actions. Comment pourraient-ils acceptés de telles alliances avec l’ennemi. »

Chris écarquilla les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour de la poignée de son poignard, espérant avoir mal compris.

« Cela doit être fait ! Un être n’aurait jamais dû naitre avec autant de pouvoirs. C’est trop dangereux. Les risques sont trop grands ! »

Chris voulait nier sa compréhension naissante. Nier qu’ils étaient en train de parler de Wyatt. Si un fondateur était impliqué, même si c’était en cachette des autres, c’était trop affreux. L’adversaire se révèlerait plus grand, plus dangereux que Chris avait crains.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Pourquoi es-tu entré en contact avec moi ? »

« Tu es plus à même de rencontrer les démons. Envois les après les Halliwell. Détournes leur attention. Je m’occupe de l’enfant. »

« Et que fais-tu de cet être de lumière fouineur. Ce Chris ? »

« Léo m’en a parlé. Il pensera que ces attaques de démons seront ce qu’il cherche. Il se concentra sur elles. Wyatt sera vulnérable. Je pourrais entrer en action quand ils seront concentrés sur ces attaques. Maintenant, vas ! »

Chris vit une mimique de mécontentement apparaitre sur le visage de Barbas à l’ordre de Gidéon mais il fila, néanmoins. Parce que l’ordre avait dans son sens. Il avait le même désir. Nuire aux sœurs Halliwell.

Chris regarda, ensuite, Gidéon disparaitre en sentant comme si le monde s’écroulait autour de lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris, tremblant, apparut dans le grenier du manoir. Il avait du mal à croire en ce qui venait de se passer. Même en l’ayant vu de ses propres yeux, il se refusait à y croire. Comment un fondateur pouvait s’en prendre à quelqu’un. A un enfant innocent, d’autant plus. C’était horrible et catastrophique. Si c’était Gidéon qui était après Wyatt, alors cela signifiait que le fondateur était responsable du basculement du deux-fois-bénis vers le mal. Mais pourquoi un fondateur ferait basculer un sorcier du côté du mal ? C’était incompréhensible ! Chris frémit alors qu’il s’approchait du livre des ombres. Puis, il le fixa de longues secondes. Le livre ne lui servirait à rien. Il ne pouvait pas s’attaquer à un fondateur. C’était impossible ! C’était du suicide pur et simple ! Qu’allait-il faire ? Comment allait-il sauver son frère et l’avenir ?

Les ombres de la nuit semblèrent se refermer sur lui et il eut du mal à respirer pendant un moment. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vulnérable et incapable… Et, il n’aimait pas cette sensation d’impuissance.

Piper referma sa robe de chambre sur elle et s’étira pour mieux se réveiller. Il lui fallait un bon café, toutefois. Puis, il eut un incident au grenier. Piper soupira et se crispa. Les démons qui cherchaient à s’emparer directement du livre étaient rares, très rares, maintenant… Mais, il y avait encore des fous et des idiots à essayer de le faire. Piper poussa un soupir irrité et résigné avant de prendre la direction du grenier.

Mais lorsqu’elle y pénétra, ce ne fut pas un démon qui s’offrit à sa vue mais Chris… Son fils. Le voir après avoir découvert la vérité la chamboula un peu plus. Elle baissa les mains lentement et fronça les sourcils, inquiète, lorsqu’elle eut un bon coup d’œil sur le jeune homme.

Elle avait toujours vu Chris stoïque, maitre de ses émotions et faisant preuve d’un sang froid exceptionnel. Mais, le Chris qui lui faisait face à l’heure actuelle était tout autre. Il était frénétique dans sa recherche dans le livre. Il était d’une pâleur effrayante et était couvert d’une mince pellicule de sueur froide.

Piper resta un moment à simplement observer son second fils qui n’était pas encore né. Son second fils si courageux qui était allé jusqu’à remonter le temps pour sauver sa famille.

Piper l’observa longtemps sans que le semi être de lumière remarque sa présence. Finalement, elle en eut assez. Chris venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux si violemment qu’il manqua, de peu, de s’arracher les cheveux. Elle s’avança vivement vers Chris et lui attrapa les bras pour l’inciter à s’éloigner du livre.

Chris sursauta et posa son regard sur sa mère. Depuis quand était-elle là ? Pensa-t-il, alarmé de s’être laissé surprendre. Il est devenu plus nerveux lorsqu’il croisa le regard soucieux (si familier) de sa mère. Ce regard souleva, en lui, tant d’émotions qu’il en trembla. Il ne voulait pas les ressentir. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait rester neutre, aussi concentré que possible.

« Chut, Chris… Tout va bien. Il faut que tu te calmes. Quelque soit le problème, tu n’arriveras à rien dans cet état. »

Le ton de voix et les paroles de sa mère eurent un effet immédiat. Chris se calma et prit une inspiration stabilisatrice. Sa mère avait toujours été l’une des rares personnes à pouvoir le calmer si vite et si efficacement. Rien d’étonnant puisqu’il était « le garçon à sa maman » comme on dit. Les choses s’étaient faites naturellement comme ça puisque Léo l’avait toujours délaissé. Chris s’était naturellement rapproché de sa mère.

C’est aussi pourquoi il était si dur d’être près d’elle. Chris se crispa. Une tentative, à pure perte, pour maintenir ses émotions à distance. Il détourna les yeux de sa mère et fit un pas en arrière pour échapper à son étreinte.

« Est-ce que je suis une si mauvaise mère ? » Souffla, soudain, la sorcière avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Chris tressaillit. De surprise et de chagrin. Il n’avait pas voulu faire souffrir sa mère. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment elle en était venue à remettre en cause son attitude de mère.

La question improbable eut le mérite de ramener l’attention du jeune homme sur sa mère. A son expression d’incompréhension, Piper reprit, les larmes aux yeux.

« Wyatt est devenu mauvais… Et, tu ne veux rien avoir à faire avec nous… avec moi. »

Chris frémit et secoua, farouchement, la tête pour nier.

« Non, non… Tu es la meilleure mère qu’un enfant puisse rêver. »

Chris cessa d’essayer de se protéger pour le bien être de sa mère. Sa mère avait toujours eu la priorité. Cela ne changerait jamais. Jamais ! Aussi, sitôt qu’il eut achevé sa phrase, il prit sa mère dans ses bras et la blottit contre lui. L’étreinte avait changé. La dernière fois qu’il avait enlacé sa mère, Chris était encore un peu plus petit qu’elle… Aujourd’hui, il était assez grand pour poser le menton sur sa tête et l’envelopper, en totalité, dans ses bras. C’était différent mais toujours aussi agréable et réconfortant. C’était toujours l’étreinte dont il se souvenait. Unique en son genre.

Piper soupira. Elle était à sa place dans ces bras, Chris était à sa place. Elle avait la même sensation d’épanouissement que lorsqu’elle tenait son fils ainé. La même sensation que lorsqu’elle était tenue par Léo. La sensation d’être née pour être là. Contre cette personne.

« Je suis désolé pour tout. Pardonnes-moi. » Souffla Piper, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Elle sentit Chris se raidir un peu plus mais il ne recula pas loin d’elle, cette fois. Elle prit cela comme un signe encourageant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, heureuse. Elle sentit son garçon secouer la tête.

« Il n’y a rien à pardonner. Je suis désolé d’avoir eu des secrets et de t’avoir inquiétée. »

Piper ne répondit pas. Elle se recula, simplement, et effleura la joue du jeune homme. Il avait pris beaucoup des Halliwell, contrairement à son frère qui ressemblait bien plus à son père. Il était parfait !

« Comment est-ce que j’ai pu manquer cela ? » Souffla-t-elle.

Chris rougit avec violence mais lui adressa un sourire timide. Puis, l’inquiétude s’inscrivit sur son visage quand celui de sa mère se fit sérieux.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé, Chris ? »

« Il ne s’est rien passé. »

« Chris, tu étais dans tous tes états. Il s’est certainement passé quelque chose. »

Chris hésita puis déclara que c’était dû au fait qu’ils avaient découvert la vérité à son sujet. Il se sentait mal de mentir mais il devait protéger sa famille. C’est pour ça qu’il était venu. Pas pour les jeter au devant du danger. Il était déterminé à tout faire pour les protéger… Même de la vérité. Il l’avait prouvé.

Heureusement, elle acheta son mensonge. Elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour déceler lorsqu’il mentait. Bientôt, elle apprendrait à le faire… Peut-être… Si elle se remettait avec Léo. Mais Chris avait d’autres sujets de préoccupation. Gidéon entre autre…

« Tout va bien se passer. Ce sera plus facile pour toi… Saches que je suis fière de toi. Très fière. »

Chris sentit sa gorge se nouer. Cela avait toujours été un sujet de préoccupation sans qu’il ne se l’avoue vraiment. Depuis qu’elle avait disparu, il s’était toujours demandé à ce sujet. Sa mère approuverait-elle ses choix et ses actes ? Et bien, maintenant, il avait sa réponse et elle le soulageait.

« Ca va aller, Chris. Tout se passera bien. On va changer ton avenir. Ensemble. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chris avait suivi sa mère au rez de chaussée avec nervosité. Il craignait beaucoup de choses à l’heure actuelle. Il était sur les nerfs, plus que jamais. Sa véritable identité découverte par sa famille ajoutée à celle de l’agresseur futur de Wyatt était une rude épreuve pour le demi-être de lumière. Il craignait encore la réaction de sa famille à son propos. Il doutait de quoi faire à propos de Gidéon.

Il suivit, néanmoins, sa mère jusqu’à la cuisine. Parce que, comme pour sa mère, la famille avait toujours été la priorité pour lui. Il avait été forcé de se cacher de sa famille tous ces mois. Cela avait été dur et apaisant à la fois. Il avait perdu sa famille. La retrouver ici, en bonne santé, avait été extrêmement douloureux. Cela avait été, donc, plus facile pour lui d’interagir avec eux tous.

Mais, à présent, qu’il était découvert, il ne pouvait pas les ignorer. Il ne le pouvait pas ! Il voulait profiter du temps qu’on lui accordait avec sa famille. S’il arrivait à changer les évènements qui avaient conduit Wyatt vers le mal, il ignorait ce qui l’attendait. Si jamais il était conçu un jour... Il se retrouverait simplement effacé ou est-ce que son essence se fondrait avec la nouvelle… Quoi qu’il en soit, maintenant serait sa seule chance pour profiter de sa famille tel qu’il était à l’heure actuelle. Avec sa vision des choses actuelles.

Alors, il ne s’attarda pas longtemps sur le seuil de la cuisine lorsqu’il réalisa que ses tantes s’étaient levées pendant qu’il discutait avec sa mère à l’étage. Il s’installa avec calme à la table du petit déjeuner et fut ramené à un autre temps… lorsque toute sa famille était encore vivante et joyeuse. Ils se réunissaient, souvent, les dimanches pour un petit déjeuner ou un déjeuner. Chris se souvenait, avec émotion, de ces temps passés en famille.

« Hé, Chris ! Comment ça va ? »

Le jeune homme adressa un sourire affectueux à sa tante Paige inquiète. Cela avait été étrange de côtoyer Paige à cette époque où elle était si peu sûre d’elle et de ses capacités. Il ne l’avait connue que parfaitement en phase avec son côté être de lumière. Bon sang, c’est elle qui lui avait  tout appris ! Pourtant, Chris n’avait pas eu de mal à retrouver sa tante en elle.

« Bien, oui. »La rassura Chris de son mieux alors que sa mère remplissait son assiette.

Aucune d’elles n’évoqua le sort qu’elles avaient jeté pour voir ses souvenirs. C’était pour le mieux. Chris tenait à oublier comment elles avaient appris qui il était vraiment.

Pourtant, il réalisa, très bien, qu’elles mourraient de lui poser des questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre. Pas à toutes, du moins. C’était vrai qu’il voulait limiter les changements futurs et qu’il n’avait pas répondu à leurs questions pour cela… Mais s’il s’était aussi tu parce qu’il ne voulait pas être découvert.

Il entama son assiette, sous le regard satisfait de Piper, et lorgna sa seconde tante par-dessus sa fourchette.

« Ca me rappelle les dimanches qu’on passait en famille… en plus silencieux. »

Il rit presque lorsque les trois femmes se tournèrent vers lui avec impatience. Sa mère hésita puis se lança.

« Vraiment ? On reste proche ? »

« Maman ! Vous êtes les sœurs Halliwell ! Vous avez toujours gardé le contact. Toute la famille se réunissait  toujours une fois par mois. »

Chris sourit lorsque les yeux de sa mère pétillèrent d’émerveillement. Chris savait ce qu’elle comprenait derrière ses mots. Normalité. Une vie de famille. Enfin, aussi normal que l’on pouvait s’y attendre d’une famille de sorciers.

« Paige et moi avons des enfants, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Phoebe, tu as des filles. Paige, tu as eu les deux sexes… Mais, je n’en dirais pas plus. »

Les deux femmes boudèrent pour la forme mais Chris voyait bien que cette simple information les satisfaisait.

« Est-ce que certain de nos enfants… auront des goûts communs avec nous ? »

Chris nota l’hésitation. Il savait qu’elle n’était pas entièrement due à la notion de temps… Elle était aussi due au fait que Paige, comme ses sœurs, était consciente que leur famille était détruite dans l’avenir.

« Ton talent pour la peinture, Paige, entre autres. Phoebe, une de tes filles nous racontait régulièrement des histoires qu’elle avait inventées. »

« Et Wyatt et toi ? Est-ce que vous avez un goût commun avec moi ? »

« Wyatt aimait inventer des potions… Et moi, et bien… J’aime cuisiner. »

Le sourire de Piper grandit davantage. La cuisine était, encore et toujours, sa première passion. Elle était heureuse à la simple idée de la partager avec au moins l’un de ses enfants.

Le cri de Wyatt à travers le Baby-phone la détourna un peu de la discussion et lorsqu’elle revint avec Wyatt, Chris parlait de ses pouvoirs avec ses sœurs.

« J’ai le même pouvoir que tante Prue… La télékinésie. Et ma télépathie se développe un peu. »

« J’ai une autre question… Pourquoi Wyatt se méfiait autant de toi. Au point de lever son bouclier. »

Chris hésita à répondre à la question de Piper. C’était délicat. Il savait que cela avait longtemps inquiété sa mère. Toutefois, il décida, finalement, de répondre à la question de celle-ci.

« Wyatt et moi avons toujours eu une sorte de lien. Il nous permet de percevoir les émotions de l’autre si celui-ci le veut. Nous pouvons partager nos pouvoirs lorsque nous sommes assez proches l’un de l’autre. »

Chris fit une pause. Sa famille était à l’écoute, fascinée et inquiète. Aussi reprit-il rapidement son explication.

« Le lien existe un peu avec bébé Wyatt et moi… Ce n’est rien du tout comparé avec celui entre le grand Wyatt et moi mais il existe, tout de même. Bébé Wyatt ne le comprend pas… Donc, il essaye de le rejeter avec son bouclier. Ajouter à cela qu’il doit ressentir les émotions pas toujours positives que je ressens pour le grand Wyatt. »

Aucune des filles ne fit de commentaires. Elles comprenaient que Chris puisse nourrir du ressentiment envers son frère. Elles étaient intriguées par ce lien… Surtout que Chris ne semblait pas savoir le pourquoi et le comment de la création du lien.

« A quel point est-il puissant ce lien ? » Demanda Phoebe.

« Il est assez puissant pour que je sente les fortes émotions du grand Wyatt d’ici. »

Piper cligna des yeux sous l’effet de la surprise. Elle lança un regard vers ses sœurs et, à leur état de stupeur, elle comprit qu’elles étaient aussi choquées qu’elle.

« Tu peux sentir les émotions de ton frère à travers le temps. »

Chris hocha la tête en terminant son assiette. Cela l’avait surpris aussi mais il en avait été rassuré en quelque sorte. Il avait toujours vécu avec le lien. Le perdre aurait été comme perdre un membre… en plus intense. Il en était certain sans jamais en avoir fait l’expérience.

Le sujet délicat de Wyatt futur ne fut pas aborder plus longtemps. Pas plus que les autres, d’ailleurs. Les sœurs avaient soigneusement veillé à ne pas aborder les sujets qui pouvaient chagriner Chris. Elles n’avaient choisi que des sujets légers et sans danger. Ce dont Chris leur en était très reconnaissant.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée dans le passé, il fut pleinement à l’aise au cours d’une conversation avec sa famille. Il se détendit, donc, en racontant des anecdotes de son enfance qui étaient sans conséquence pour l’avenir.

Du moins, il fut détendu jusqu’à ce qu’il sente son père arriver. Immédiatement, tristesse et rancœur l’envahirent et il prit rapidement congé de sa famille.

Les trois sœurs clignèrent simplement des yeux, surprises par le départ abrupt de Chris. Mais elles en devinèrent vite la raison lorsque Léo apparut, soudain, en une éclipse. Le fondateur nouvellement nommé commença immédiatement à parler.

« Il ya du mouvement inquiétant dans le monde souterrain. Je… »

Léo s’interrompit, un moment, après avoir jeté un regard circulaire autour de la pièce.

« Chris n’est pas là ? Je pensais pourtant… »

« Il vient de partir. » Déclara Phoebe, désolée pour lui.

Léo accusa le coup. Il savait qu’il aurait plus de mal à rétablir une relation avec le jeune homme. A en établir une serait plus exact en fait. Entre son attitude à cette époque et celle durant l’enfance de Chris, il savait que ce serait ardu. Il n’empêche pas que c’était douloureux.

Il croisa le regard de Piper. La jeune femme hésita à peine. Elle se tourna vers ses sœurs et leur demanda de surveiller Wyatt. Après quoi, elle entraina Léo hors de la pièce. Il était temps qu’ils discutent de la situation.


	12. Chapter 12

Un mois avait passé et les choses en étaient toujours au même point. Les attaques de démons s’étaient succédées mais Chris ne pensait pas que les attaques aient de rapports avec Wyatt ou Gidéon. Les démons étaient assez quelconques. Mais Chris était resté prudent, tout de même. On ne savait jamais.

Le visiteur du futur pensait plutôt que les attaques de ces démons étaient une conséquence du plan de Gidéon. Chris était certain que l’agitation dans le monde souterrain était due à Gidéon et Barbas. D’après la conversation qu’il avait surpris et son expérience, Chris pouvait dire, sans se tromper, que Barbas avait commencé à suivre les commandes du fondateur. Il avait commencé à recruter les démons qui attaqueraient, prochainement, la famille Halliwell. Chris n’avait pas été très surpris lorsque les filles lui avaient reporté la rumeur véhiculée par Léo. Chris savait que Barbas finirait par accéder à la requête de Gidéon. Cela servait, après tout, ses propres intérêts.

Bref, en réponse à ce regroupement de démons, provoqué par le recrutement de Barbas, les autres démons devenaient nerveux et faisaient ce qu’ils pouvaient pour gagner en renommé… Et le meilleur moyen pour gagner des points : c’était de s’attaquer aux Halliwell.

Chris était, donc, plus nerveux que jamais. Entre rester sur le qui vive par rapport à Barbas et Gidéon et guetter les attaques des démons qui cherchaient à prendre des gallons, Chris ne pouvait pas se détendre.

Et puis, il y avait le problème de son père. Elle n’avait pas changé depuis ce premier petit déjeuner où il avait fuis la présence de son père. Chris continuait à éviter Léo. S’il y avait une chose qu’il ne voulait pas, c’était bien entendre, une nouvelle fois, une série d’excuse de son père.

Aussi, rien n’avait vraiment changé durant ces trente derniers jours. Sauf une chose. Léo et Piper s’étaient, plus ou moins, remis ensembles. Il y avait encore des sujets délicats à aborder et des non-dits mais leur relation se rétablissait raisonnablement vite.

Ce changement avait eu le mérite de rassurer Chris. Peut-être viendrait-il au monde en fin de compte. Il y avait plus de chances maintenant que ses parents travaillaient sur leur relation.

Mais Chris était, surtout, heureux pour sa mère. Piper aimait profondément Léo. Si les âmes sœurs étaient un concept auquel on croyait : ses parents en étaient l’exemple parfait. Chris savait que sa mère n’avait été pleinement heureuse qu’avec Léo dans sa vie. Dans l’enfance de Chris, sa mère avait été furieuse vis-à-vis de Léo en raison de son attitude envers Chris… Mais, même enfant, Chris avait su que sa mère n’avait pas, pour autant, cessé d’aimer Léo. C’était la seule explication de la profonde souffrance de sa mère suite à chaque dispute.

Donc, en dépit de ses sentiments pour son père, Chris était heureux pour sa mère. Il espérait juste que Léo chérirait cette seconde chance et ne commettrait pas les mêmes erreurs. Il espérait que leur mariage serait plus réussi que celui qu’avait connu Chris.

Chris feuilletait, distraitement, le livre des ombres. Il essayait de repérer quels démons pourrait recruter Barbas. Il était plongé si profondément dans ses pensées qu’il ne réagit pas à l’arriver de Léo.

Chris sursauta avec violence lorsqu’il apparut à ses côtés. Il ne resta pas figé longtemps, cependant. Il tenta, aussitôt, une éclipse… A pure perte… Léo avait prévu sa réaction et l’avait agrippé par le bras avant de faire un mouvement tonique pour le ramener sur le sol du grenier.

L’expression du jeune homme était on ne peut plus sombre lorsqu’il réapparut près de son père. Il se dégagea, avec irritation, et s’éloigna d’un pas.

Léo en fut chagriné, bien entendu. Mais, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Chris. Cependant, il ne le laisserait plus le chasser. Il était déterminé à montrer à Chris qu’il pouvait être un bon père pour lui. Il voulait, enfin, établir une relation convenable.

« Il faut que l’on parle, Chris. »

« Je ne veux pas parler ! »

« Alors écoutes ! »

Chris se crispa à la commande. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’on avait employé ce ton avec lui. Cela faisait des années que c’était lui qui donnait les ordres.

« Je ne suis pas cet homme ! Je ne suis pas encore le père que tu as connu… Et, je suis bien déterminé à ne jamais le devenir. »

Cette introduction eut le mérite d’attirer l’attention de Chris, pour le plus grand soulagement de Léo. Le demi être de lumière se retourna, à demi, vers son père avec un scepticisme évident.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, Chris. Aujourd’hui, je n’imagine même pas pouvoir négliger un de mes enfants. Aujourd’hui, ma famille compte plus que tout… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai agi comme cela dans le futur… Mais, je te jure que je veillerais à ce que cela ne se produise pas cette fois. »

Chris détourna le regard. Il voulait croire en la promesse de son père… Mais, il y en avait eu trop de non-respectées dans sa vie.

« Tu es venu ici pour changer les choses… »

« Seulement en ce qui concerne Wyatt. »

« Peut-être mais, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas changer beaucoup plus de choses. Mon attitude future en est une. Je ne laisserai pas le temps me rapprocher du père que tu as connu. Je serai le père que tu mérites. Que mes enfants méritent. »

Chris sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le discourt fort et passionné de son père remuait tant de choses en lui que le voyageur temporel ne put rester plus longtemps près de l’homme. Sur un « J’ai besoin de réfléchir », Chris quitta Léo, sans tarder.

Wyatt redressa, vivement, la tête et congédia ses hommes. Sitôt qu’il fut seul, il laissa tomber le masque dont il se parait en société. Son visage devint plus humain alors qu’une grande variété d’émotions défilait sur ses traits. Choc, curiosité et, finalement, inquiétude.

Depuis le départ de Chris dans le passé, le lien avait été fermement étouffé. Soit par la différence temporelle, soit par la volonté de Chris.

Et, tout d’un coup, Wyatt percevait toutes les émotions de son petit-frère. Ce qui était inquiétant... Car même avant son départ, Chris avait veillé à fermer le lien autant que possible. Or, le lien était, aujourd’hui, grand ouvert. Plus inquiétant, les émotions actuelles de Chris étaient à vif…

Plus que jamais, il entendait. Car cela faisait à peu près un mois que le lien avec son frère avait laissé filtrer des émotions fluctuantes.

Wyatt avait perçu, pour la première fois depuis des années, les émotions de Chris il y a un mois. Un pique d’émotions avait, brutalement, réveillé le deux-fois-béni. Il avait été intrigué par leur source. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu déclencher ces sentiments de peur et de trahison chez son frère ? Wyatt n’en avait pas été plus qu’inquiet que cela. Il était toujours furieux contre Chris. Wyatt ne parvenait pas à accepter la trahison de son frère !

Mais, au fil des jours, comme les émotions de son frère étaient encore à vif, Wyat s’était surpris à s’inquiéter, plus que jamais, pour Chris. Comme au temps de leurs enfances. Son souci était alimenté par le fait que Chris semblait soit incapable de fermer le lien, soit incapable de remarquer qu’il était ouvert. Wyatt savait que Chris ne l’aurait jamais laissé connaitre ses émotions s’il avait le choix… Alors Wyatt avait la certitude que quoi qui perturbe son petit frère, cela devait être énorme. Son inquiétude ne s’était, par conséquent, pas atténuée durant ces quatre dernières semaines.

Et, maintenant, il percevait une rafale d’émotions intenses. Wyatt ferma les yeux et essaya de les démêler. Doute, peur, espoir et méfiance étaient les émotions les plus intenses. Il y avait aussi de l’amour derrière ce fatras d’émotions… et de l’inquiétude pour un autre que lui-même.

Wyatt tapota, impatiemment, les doigts sur sa table. En dépit des conflits et des différents qui les avaient éloignés, Wyatt aimait encore profondément Chris. Et il savait qu’il en était de même pour Chris à son égard. C’est pour cela qu’il avait pris le risque énorme d’aller dans le passé. Chris était prêt à tout pour lui. Et, c’était réciproque ! Wyatt abandonnerait tout pour sauver la vie de son frère. Alors même si cela signifiait abandonné son royaume, la prochaine fois que quelque chose faisait réagir Chris si violemment, il ferait un petit retour en arrière lui aussi.


	13. Chapter 13

Chris grimaça en portant sa main devant lui. Elle était presque inexistante à présent. C’était le signe qu’il disparaissait. Il cessait d’exister parce que le temps où il devait être conçu était presque révolu. Chris avait su qu’il allait devoir faire quelque chose par lui-même lorsqu’il avait réalisé que sa venue au monde était compromise par ses propres actions.

Mais la découverte des actions de Gidéon lui avait fait oublier sa situation précaire. Il avait axé toute son attention sur le fondateur et Wyatt et s’était oublié. Il en payait, maintenant, le prix. Il allait mourir de sa propre faute.

La situation entre Piper et Léo était meilleure depuis quelques temps. Surtout depuis que Léo avait réussi à parler à Chris. Léo et Piper avaient semblé retrouver leur lien par le biais de leurs fils. Leur relation était quasiment la même qu’avant que Chris arrive dans leur vie.

Mais cela arrivait trop tard pour Chris. Leur relation n’était pas assez grande et intime pour mener à sa conception. Chris en était parfaitement conscient.

Il soupira et baissa la main pour se replonger dans le livre des ombres. Il mettrait le temps qui lui restait à profit. Il continuerait à chercher un moyen sensé pour contrer Gidéon sans trop de risques. Et, il avait déjà rédigé une lettre pour prévenir sa famille des actions du fondateur. Il espérait qu’ils le prendraient au sérieux.

Il était prêt. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il n’avait pas peur. Toutes ces années passées sous le règne de terreur de Wyatt lui avait fait passer la peur de mourir. Chris n’avait jamais pensé que Wyatt le tuerait s’il le capturait, un jour. Peut-être le ferait il souffrir… Mais, non, il ne le tuerait pas. Il essaierait, plutôt, de le faire adhérer à ses idéaux, à l’entrainer dans son camp. Ce qui n’arriverait jamais. Chris choisirait plutôt la mort que de rejoindre le camp immoral de son frère.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’avait pas peur de sa fin. Il n’en avait pas eu peur depuis longtemps. Toutefois, sa famille ne l’accepterait pas aussi bien que lui. C’est donc pourquoi Chris les évitait tous depuis la matinée. Il les avait mis en sourdine pour être en paix.

Mais, une nouvelle fois, ces pensées soucieuses permirent à d’autres de le surprendre. Cette fois, ce fut ses tantes qui le prirent au dépourvu.

« Chris ! Tu pourrais répondre quand on t’appelle ! » S’exclama Phoebe.

Chris leva les yeux vers ses tantes, catastrophé de s’être fait surprendre et d’être vu dans son état car, évidemment, Paige repéra immédiatement sa transparence, maintenant étendu à son bras entier.

« Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Phoebe pour copier l’expression alarmée de sa sœur.

Chris grimaça alors que les visages de ses tantes prenaient une expression qu’il avait vu bien des fois dans son enfance. Celle qui annonçait qu’il allait avoir des ennuis.

Léo apparut au P3 sans savoir pourquoi il venait ici en premier lieu. Piper était seule derrière la caisse, l’heure d’ouverture était encore loin devant eux. Léo prit le temps de regarder et réalisa que Piper était aussi tendue que lui.

Ils avaient des raisons de l’être. La menace pesant sur Wyatt, celle de Wyatt devenant la source du mal et Chris qui tenait encore ses distances vis-à-vis de sa famille…

Toutefois, Léo présumait que, comme lui, tout cela n’était pas la source actuelle de son agitation. Léo ne connaissait pas la raison de son malaise. Piper ne devait pas la connaitre non plus. Tout ce que Léo pouvait dire c’était qu’il avait l’impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d’essentiel. Il lui semblait que quelque chose d’horrible allait arriver s’il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Quoi que ce fut.

Piper leva les yeux, directement sur Léo, comme avertie de sa présence. Puis, elle sourit. C’était magnifique ! Cela faisait un moment que sa femme n’avait pas souri en réponse à sa présence. Qu’elle sourit maintenant était un signe que leur relation allait mieux.

Il s’approcha et posa une main légère sur celle, un peu tremblante, de Piper. La jeune femme ancra son regard dans le sien.

« Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai… »

Léo la rassura de son mieux et mit sa propre anxiété de côté pour sa femme. Il la tira facilement à lui pour l’enlacer.

« Tout va s’arranger, Piper. On va protéger nos enfants. On sera toujours là l’un pour l’autre. »

Les paroles rassurantes de son mari eurent le mérite de la détendre. Léo avait toujours eu cette facilité surprenante de les rassurer et de leur rendre confiance. Léo avait toujours une ancre pour elles toutes. Une constante depuis toutes ces années. Cela avait été d’autant plus vrai pour Piper parce qu’elle en était, toute suite, tombée amoureuse. En perdant Léo, Piper avait perdu plus que ses sœurs. Elle ne voyait pas sa vie sans Léo.

Toutes ces pensées troubles la poussèrent finalement à l’action. Elle voulait retrouver son mari. Elle voulait rétablir définitivement leur relation. Alors, poussée par l’instinct, elle l’embrassa.

A partir de là, les choses s’accélérèrent et s’intensifièrent. Léo plaqua Piper contre lui et approfondit leur baiser. Bientôt, les vêtements volèrent à travers la pièce et les choses plus sérieuses commencèrent.

Paige et Phoebe avaient eu l’impression, durant cette dernière heure, que Chris clignotait. Le corps de Chris allait de la transparence à l’opacité et, finalement, entre la présence et non-présence. La dernière donnée n’avait été, en aucun cas, une bonne chose. Ils l’avaient, tous les trois, réalisés rapidement. Cela signifiait que Chris cessait d’exister.

Les filles avaient été furieuses lorsqu’elles avaient découvert que Chris avait caché son état critique. Bien sûr, leur colère s’était transformée, en peu de temps, en profonde inquiétude. Surtout que Chris avait commencé à… clignoter.

Lorsqu’elles avaient découvert que Chris disparaissait parce qu’il n’avait pas été conçu, elles avaient entrepris de confectionner un filtre d’amour avec double dose de phéromones. Elles avaient été bien déterminées à ce que leur second neveu existe… Quelles que soient les conséquences.

Cependant, à peine la potion avait-elle été achevée que Chris avait totalement disparu. Après une minute, les deux sœurs avaient réalisé qu’il ne réapparaitrait pas. Son temps de disparition n’avait jamais été si long auparavant.

Phoebe leva les mains à la bouche, les yeux pleins de larmes, tandis que celles de Paige coulaient déjà. Elles ne voulaient mettre de mots sur ce qui c’était passé. Cela ne le rendrait que plus réel.

Puis, Chris était réapparu ! Tout aussi soudainement. Les yeux écarquillés, il avait tâté son propre corps. Evidemment conscient de sa disparition de quelques minutes.

« Je suis vivant… »

Sa voix basse et choquée, ses tantes de leur stupeur. Les jeunes femmes coururent à lui et l’enveloppèrent dans leurs étreintes. Elles auraient des questions pour Piper et Léo (il n’y avait qu’une explication pour la réapparition de Chris !) mais, pour le moment, seul le jeune visiteur du futur comptait. Car, contre toutes prévisions, il vivait !


	14. Chapter 14

Cinq minutes après la réapparition miraculeuse de Chris, Léo et Piper arrivèrent dans le grenier via une éclipse. Après quelques secondes, ils se lâchèrent mais ces secondes suffirent aux filles pour comprendre que leur supposition était exacte. L’intimité physique faisait de nouveau partie de la relation du couple. D’où la réapparition de Chris.

Phoebe plaqua la main à sa bouche sous l’effet de l’émotion et commença à trépigner sur place. Paige, elle, resta figée alors qu’elle venait à la même réalisation que sa demi-sœur. Piper était enceinte !

Elles lancèrent un même regard à leur neveu. Elles le trouvèrent en train de rougir furieusement et à fuir des yeux l’emplacement de ses parents. Oui, la situation devait être plus que gênante pour lui. Découvrir le moment exact et le lieu de sa conception n’était pas forcément une chose que l’on voulait savoir.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Léo a perçu votre panique… Et, il a perdu toute trace de Chris ! Pourquoi a-t-il perdu Chris ? »

Phoebe hésita mais ils ne pouvaient pas cacher quelque chose d’aussi énorme au couple. Lorsqu’elle vit Paige hocher la tête et Chris réduire son corps comme s’il se préparait à essuyer une tempête, elle réalisa qu’ils étaient d’accord avec elle.

« Chris disparaissait aujourd’hui. »

« Quoi ! »S’exclama Piper.

La jeune femme atteignit son fils du futur et le tâta, comme pour se rassurer de son bien être. Léo plissa les yeux et posa la question clé, suspicieux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Euh… Il se trouve qu’il a omis un détail dans tout son plan de sauvetage du futur… sa propre conception. » Expliqua, maladroitement, Paige.

Léo cligna des yeux et un mélange de diverses émotions passa sur son visage. Peur, frustration, surprise et, enfin, le bonheur lorsqu’il comprit que ce que signifiait le retour de Chris dans la réalité. D’ailleurs, l’intense gêne du jeune homme avait vite confirmé ses soupçons.

Piper fut plus longue à comprendre, toute à son inquiétude pour Chris. Puis, les paroles de Paige la pénétrèrent. Elle lâcha, vivement, le jeune homme pour plaquer ses mains contre son ventre plat, avec stupeur.

Au geste de sa mère, le rougissement de Chris s’approfondit.

« Comment as-tu pu être si négligeant ! »

Chris sursauta au cri de son père. Sa réplique mourut, cependant, sur ses lèvres lorsqu’il vit la peur intense sur le visage de son père. Une peur qui exprimait aussi l’amour que l’homme ressentait pour lui. Il se décala nerveusement sur ses pieds, pas habitué à voir son père exprimer de telles émotions à son égard. Piper s’approcha rapidement pour aller réconforter Léo.

Chris n’eut pas l’occasion de se justifier, cependant. Un pentagramme de magie bleutée apparu, soudain, au mur et, avant qu’ils ne puissent réagir, une haute silhouette en sortie avec vivacité.

Chris resta figé, comme les autres, quand le Wyatt du futur parcourut la pièce du regard. Le regard intense de son grand frère se posa sur lui et Chris frémit malgré lui.

« Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fait, petit imbécile ! »

« Hé ! »

« Je t’ai senti mourir ! »

Puis, sans avertissement, Wyatt agrippa Chris et l’attira dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

Ce n’est qu’après une minute de stupeur que Chris se dégagea et rejoignit la famille qui s’était regroupée, avec prudence, derrière lui, ayant reconnu le mauvais Wyatt.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Wy ? »

Wyatt ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard parcourut sa famille du passé, indifférent. Puis ses yeux revinrent sur Chris et son visage s’anima de nouveau.

« Quelle question est-ce ? J’ai senti mon frère unique mourir, il ya quelques minutes ! Le lien a tout simplement disparu. Alors, je suis venu ! »

« Chris a oublié de nous parler de l’époque de sa conception. »

Wyatt reporta son attention sur Phoebe, un sourcil relevé. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi c’était un problème. Sa tante réalisa sa perplexité rapidement et reprit.

« La venue de Chris à cette époque a eu beaucoup de conséquences. Piper et Léo se sont séparés, entre autres. »

Wyatt resta sans réaction pendant un moment puis, d’une détente forte du bras, il fracassa son poing contre le visage de Chris. Le jeune homme poussa un cri alors que le sang jaillissait. Léo bondit vers lui et les sœurs poussèrent des cris d’alarme. Wyatt, indifférent aux réactions familiales, déclara :

« Ca, c’est pour mettre ta vie en danger ! »

Chris grogna et effleura son nez, déjà guéri par les soins de Léo.

« Je vais bien, comme tu peux le voir. Tu peux donc partir à présent. »

Wyatt souleva un sourcil et s’installa contre la banquette du grenier.

« Rêve, Chrissy ! Je reste pour te protéger. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégé. Et ne m’appelle pas Chrissy ! »

Wyatt se contenta de ricaner à la fureur de son frère.

Les sœurs et Léo se contentaient de regarder l’interaction des deux frères, avec stupeur. Ils étaient parfaitement conscients que ce Wyatt était la prochaine source du mal. Son apparence leur laissait difficilement oublier. Mais, il était, tout de même, facile de l’oublier devant l’interaction fraternelle parfaitement normale de ces deux là.

« Ce n’est pas sujet à discussion. J’ai déjà eu de la chance de ne pas t’oublier à ta disparition. Je suppose que c’est encore une conséquence de notre lien… Quoi qu’il en soit, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de te perdre encore. Soit on rentre ensemble, soit je reste. »

Chris ferma les poings, furieux, et grogna. Puis, vaincu, il se détourna de son frère. Alors qu’il faisait cela, un vase explosa, entrainant un commentaire de Wyatt.

« Calme, Chrissy. M’an ne va pas être contente ! »

Avec un cri de pure frustration, Chris sortit en trombe du grenier. Comme Léo et les sœurs se tournaient vers Wyatt, confortablement installé, celui-ci leur adressa un large sourire.

« Alors la famille, je crois qu’on va passer un certain temps ensemble. »

 


	15. Chapter 15

Chris se figea un moment sur le pas de la porte. Trois jours avaient passé depuis l’arrivée de Wy sur cette ligne de temps. Chris ne l’avait pas revu depuis qu’il s’était évertué à l’éviter. Bien que l’homme n’ait, sans doute, pas cherché à le voir. Mais, Chris savait qu’en dépit de son profond désir, son frère ainé ne partirait pas. Tout comme il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas les éviter, leur famille et lui, plus longtemps.

Donc, il était là. Sur le pas de la porte et il était surpris par la scène qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Tout le monde était réuni autour de la table pour le petit déjeuner. Chris plissa les yeux en découvrant l’attitude de chacun. Wy faisait, apparemment, son possible pour accentuer la gêne, déjà bien présente, de leur famille du passé. Il avait pris ses aises à table et gardait le silence en glissant, sans cesse, un regard neutre sur les différents membres de la famille. Il se comportait comme un étranger ! Chris avait, peut-être, tu son identité réelle mais il n’avait jamais agi avec indifférence autour d’eux. Il avait fait de son mieux pour se comporter, au moins, en ami. Alors, à la vue de l’attitude de son frère, Chris comprenait très bien le malaise exprimé par la famille. Chris n’aidait pas à leur faire oublier qu’il était la source de tous les maux dans l’avenir.

Wy (Chris préféra se référer au Wyatt adulte par son surnom pour le différencier de son jeune soit) fut le premier à le repérer. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

« Chrissy ! Tu as fini de bouder ? »

Sa remarque eut le mérite d’attirer l’attention du reste de la famille sur lui. Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris face à l’intense soulagement qu’ils exprimèrent, tous, en le voyant.

Chris alla, lentement, s’installer à table et fut, immédiatement, servi par Piper. L’action de leur mère lui valut un regard moqueur de son frère. Chris avait toujours été proche de leur mère, plus que Wyatt.

Chris regarda avec plus d’attention sa famille. Même en présence de Wyatt, ils semblaient plus détendus. Piper était plus souriante que jamais. Léo la quittait rarement des yeux. Et Paige et Phoebe souriaient, elles aussi, avec gaité.

Sa perplexité fut repérée par son frère qui prit l’occasion de le gêner une fois de plus.

« La famille est contente que bébé Chrissy soit en route. »

Chris grimaça furieusement lorsque l’expression de Wy se fit, soudain, sérieuse. Ce n’était jamais bon signe lorsque Wy était aussi sérieux. Enfant, Wy avait toujours été insouciant et risque tout. Jamais sérieux… Sauf quand Chris ou leur mère avait été concerné. Adulte, Wyatt était devenu plus sérieux. Il n’avait, cependant, pas atteint la rigueur que Chris avait toujours possédée et affichée. Aussi, lorsque Wy devenait sérieux, c’était que les choses étaient graves.

« Ne crois pas que j’ai oublié que je voulais discuter. Comment se fait-il que ta venue au monde ait été remise en cause ? Pourquoi et comment les parents se sont séparés avec sept ans d’avance ? »

Chris glissa un regard nerveux vers le reste des Halliwell qui, bien entendu, avait suspendu leurs activités pour écouter.

« Je devais devenir leur être de lumière pour qu’elles me fassent confiance et que je puisse te protéger. »

Chris grimaça intérieurement. Il avait l’impression de se justifier. Ce qui ne voulait surtout pas faire. Surtout pas vis-à-vis de Wy.

Le front de Wyatt se plissa. Bien sûr, il ne comprenait pas la situation. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Chris ait caché son identité.

« Le fait que tu sois leur fils et leur neveu n’aurait pas suffi à gagner leur confiance, peut-être… Et pourquoi devenir leur être de lumière ? Qu’en est-il de… papa ? »

Wy avait hésité sur l’appellation parce qu’il avait appelé l’homme que par son prénom depuis son adolescence.

Chris pinça les lèvres. Il ne comptait pas répondre à ces questions. Wy n’avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Mais, c’était sans compter sur ses tantes !

« Ton frère n’a jamais compté nous donner son identité. Lorsqu’il est arrivé avec notre problème de Titans, il nous a dit s’appeler Chris Perry. » Déclara Phoebe.

« Quoi ! C’est complètement illogique ! »

« On s’est mis d’accord dans la résistance. Il fallait changer le moins de choses possibles. »

Wy ricana, méchamment, alors que la peur et la fureur s’élevait en lui. Il avait failli perdre son frère, bon sang ! Et pour rien qui plus est ! Il n’avait pas besoin d’être sauvé !

« Changer le moins de choses possibles ! Laisses-moi rire. Papa et maman se sont séparés sept ans avant l’heure et tu t’es presque rayé de l’existence toi-même ! Qu’est-ce que tu as changé d’autres, dis moi ? »

Chris senti l’énervement le gagner à son tour. Wy n’avait aucun droit de le critiquer. Il agissait pour une noble cause… Et puis, son frère avait perdu ce droit, il y a quelques années déjà. 

« Il m’a fait fondateur et m’a envoyé à Walhalla. »

La voix calme de Léo sortit Chris de sa rage et força Wy à tourner son attention vers l’homme.

« Comment ça, tu es un fondateur… »

Il reporta son attention, sans attendre, sur Chris qui frémit au ton dangereusement calme de son frère.

« Chris, comment se fait-il que papa soit fondateur alors que cela ne devait arriver qu’à tes trois ans. »

« Quoi ! »

Cette fois, les parents des deux jeunes hommes se joignirent à la colère de Wy. Chris gémit presque. Cette fois-ci, il n’y couperait pas ! Il allait devoir subir la conversation. Il vit ses tantes échanger un regard et hésiter entre rester et partir au vue de la conversation. Elle était strictement familiale. Mais dans une famille aussi unie que celle des Halliwell, il était parfois difficile de savoir quand s’éclipser. De savoir qu’en son avis n’était pas demandé.

Cela n’avait pas vraiment d’importance, toutefois. Piper, Léo et Wy étaient, tous, concentrés sur Chris qui semblait faire de son mieux pour ne pas se trémousser.

Léo reprit la parole, les sourcils froncés, alors qu’il était concentré sur son second fils.

« Chris, tu te rends compte de ce que cela implique, n’est-ce pas ? »

Chris cligna des yeux aux intonations sérieuses de son père. Il se mordilla les lèvres. En toutes honnêtetés, il n’avait pas songé aux conséquences que pouvaient avoir le changement de statut de son père plus tôt. Il avait été trop préoccupé par bien des choses. C’était, d’ailleurs, la même raison qui l’avait conduit à sa quasi-mort.

Léo reprit rapidement devant le silence de son cadet.

« Chris… Tu ne vas pas n’être qu’un demi-être de lumière mais un demi-fondateur, en quelque sorte. Tu auras plus de pouvoirs. »

Chris resta figé, sous le choc. Comment avait-il raté cela ? Et qu’est-ce que cela impliquait pour lui ?

Un claquement de doigts juste sous son nez le remmena sèchement à la réalité. Wy revenait déjà à sa place tandis que le reste de la famille le regardait encore avec inquiétude.

« Tu avais une attaque de panique, Chrissy. Je ne pensais pas que tu en avais encore. »

Chris le fusilla du regard en se versant un verre d’eau.

« Ca lui arrivait souvent ? » S’enquit Piper.

Wy posa son regard sur elle et son regard s’adoucit.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais c’était toujours impressionnant. Ne t’inquiètes pas. Il n’y a rien qui cloche chez lui. Il a toujours été trop sérieux et maniaque de l’ordre. Il panique quand quelque chose lui échappe de trop. »

Chris ne trouva pas le courage d’être en colère contre son frère. Son attaque de panique l’avait vidé… Et il était inquiet des changements que tout cela allait apporter en lui.

« Tu n’as pas noté de changements encore ? »Demanda Phoebe.

Chris secoua la tête et porta son regard vers Wy. Ici, c’était la seule chose de familière et de rassurante. Le Deux-fois-bénis porta tranquillement sa fourchette à sa bouche, comme indifférent. Mais, Chris savait mieux. Il percevait l’inquiétude mêlée de curiosité que Wy ressentait.

« Ca viendra. Plus tard quand tu seras ici ou seulement lorsque tu rentreras dans ton temps. Mais les choses finiront par se mettre en place. »

Wyatt ricana. Il se demanda si cela agirait sur le complexe d’infériorité de son petit frère.

« Qu’est-ce qui a pu te déconcentrer au point d’oublier ta conception et les changements qui allaient de paire ! » S’exclama Piper.

Chris ne put répondre. Il y eut un évènement dans la maison qui détourna l’attention de tout le monde. Un fracas, une onde de magie et un rire familier.

« Je connais ce rire. » Marmonna Wy.

Les filles et Léo recherchaient aussi le propriétaire de la voix. Ce fut, cependant, Chris qui leur donna la solution.

« C’était Barbas. »


	16. Chapter 16

« Comment ça, Barbas ? Comment il a fait pour revenir cette fois ? » S’écria Piper.

Paige grimaça au rappel involontaire qu’elle avait été la cause du dernier retour du démon. Phoebe lui donna une caresse sur le bras pour la soulager de sa culpabilité et lui faire savoir que personne ne lui en voulait.

Tous les regards, y compris celui assombri de Wy, étaient sur Chris.

« Quelqu’un de puissant l’a aidé. J’ai surpris une conversation. Celui qui l’a aidé l’utilise pour détourner notre attention. Il est celui après Wyatt. »

Les regards pivotèrent, un bref instant, sur le petit Wyatt qui jouait avec les céréales répandues sur son plateau.

Léo fut le premier à se remettre de cette révélation. Il reprit, aussitôt, la parole.

« Depuis quand sais-tu cela ? Et pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit ? »

Chris ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut coupé, très vite, par son frère adulte. Le jeune homme se redressa et décocha un regard noir à la famille.

« Ce n’est pas le moment de poser de telles questions ! Cet immonde cloporte attaque ! Je vous le rappelle ! »

Les membres de la famille réagirent, immédiatement, au ton sec de Wy. Léo sortit Wyatt de sa chaise haute et les sœurs se tinrent sur le qui vive. Puis, ils tentèrent, tous, une retraite hors du manoir.

Bien évidemment, leur mouvement ne fonctionna pas. Ils étaient dans l’entrée lorsque cela arriva. Ils tombèrent, définitivement, dans le piège tendu par Barbas. Dès qu’ils furent dans l’entrée, ils furent enveloppés par une brume noire épaisse et inquiétante.

Ils ne purent réagir. La brume les avait à peine enveloppés qu’elle les transporta ailleurs.

Chris trébucha et manqua, de justesse, de tomber. Heureusement pour sa fierté, il ne s’étala pas de tout son long. Son frère aurait été le seul témoin mais cela aurait été des plus suffisants. Il ne lui aurait jamais laissé oublier l’événement. Il regarda autour de lui et pinça les lèvres. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Barbas ait déjà assimilé cette technique pour terrifier ses victimes. Le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que Wy n’avait pas, du tout, apprécier que Chris ait fait les frais d’une attaque. Wyatt n’aimait pas du tout Barbas.

La technique de Barbas consistait à la création d’une illusion. Celle d’un labyrinthe. Quel meilleur moyen de provoquer la peur que de déstabiliser ses victimes. Or, « déstabiliser », c’était le but premier d’un labyrinthe. Le labyrinthe du démon de la peur était d’autant plus efficace qu’il était parsemé d’illusions cauchemardesques variées. Les plus grandes peurs de ses victimes.

Il lança un rapide regard autour de lui et constata, sans surprise, que Wy et lui étaient séparés du reste de la famille. Un autre moyen pour Barbas de semer la panique. Chris était prêt à parier que le reste de la famille était encore séparée en deux.

Chris ne pouvait pas imaginer la panique qui devait les animer Wy et lui savaient à quoi ils avaient à faire et à quoi s’attendre au moins. Ce qui n’était pas le cas des Halliwell de cette ligne de temps.

« Allez ! » Marmonna Wyatt de là où il était appuyé avec nonchalance.

Chris leva les yeux. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s’en tenir. Même sans le lien qu’il partageait avec son frère, il aurait su à quoi s’en tenir ! Wy n’était pas invulnérable au pouvoir du démon de la peur. Personne ne l’était. La peur devait exister dans le monde. Chris savait que Wyatt avait peur et était furieux de se retrouver face à Barbas. Peur pour lui et pour son frère… car Wy avait toujours peur pour Chris. Malgré les différents qui les opposaient.

Il regarda, un brin moqueur, Wy se détacher du mur avec une nonchalance étudiée.

« Allons retrouver la famille. » Grogna-t-il.

Piper, Léo et le petit Wyatt reprirent pieds dans ce qu’ils reconnurent comme le grenier. En quelque sorte. Ils surent, tout de suite, qu’ils leur seraient difficiles de retrouver leur chemin ou les autres. Sans pouvoir vraiment l’expliquer, ils le devinèrent. Les deux adultes percevaient, sans mal, la magie à l’œuvre. Cette même magie que Barbas utilisait pour effectuer ses illusions. En beaucoup plus puissante !

« Je ne peux pas m’éclipser. C’est comme si je n’avais plus aucun repère… Je sens vaguement les autres. Juste assez pour savoir qu’ils vont bien. »

Piper déglutit et effleura les cheveux de Wyatt qui s’agrippait à son père en sanglotant doucement, perturbé par la tension de ses parents.

« Barbas a mis au point au nouveau moyen pour terroriser ses victimes, apparemment. » Murmura Piper.

Léo hocha la tête, un peu ailleurs. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son premier fils. Il s’inquiétait davantage du commanditaire de cette attaque. Il ne doutait pas que Barbas y trouvait son compte… Mais il avait été poussé par quelqu’un d’autre. Un être plus puissant qui avait assez inquiété son second fils pour qu’il en oublie de veiller à sa conception. Les deux étaient liés, Léo en était certain.

« Il faut trouver les autres. Seuls, on ne peut rien. »Le poussa Piper.

Léo hocha la tête et suivit Piper hors de ce qui semblait être le grenier.

Phoebe était encore haletante de la dernière illusion de cette espèce de labyrinthe. Elle s’était vue en reine du mal à nouveau. Il s’en était fallu de peu pour qu’elle agresse Paige. Ce nouveau piège de Barbas était infernal. Ils étaient, tous, vulnérables. D’autant plus qu’ils étaient séparés. Ce qui était terrifiant, c’est que Barbas avait réussi à retenir piégé certains des plus puissants êtres magiques au monde. Un fondateur et la future source du mal… Et puis Chris était, sans doute, à ajouter au panier au vue des dernières révélations.

Si ces trois-là n’étaient pas piégés comme elles, ils seraient venus les retrouver depuis longtemps.

« Phoebe… Il faudrait que l’on continue. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit sage que l’on reste longtemps sur place. »

Phoebe leva les yeux sur sa jeune sœur. Elle était aussi troublée par l’évènement que Phoebe. Elle n’avait rien vu de l’illusion mais les réactions de Phoebe avait été des plus suffisantes. La voyante prit une profonde inspiration stabilisatrice et se redressa.

Paige lui pressa l’épaule et elles recommencèrent à avancer. Sans savoir où elles allaient mais l’important était d’avancer. Elles seraient plus vulnérables immobiles. Pour se sortir de ce piège, ils devaient tous se retrouver… ou du moins, elles devaient retrouver Piper. Elles devaient être ensembles pour utiliser le pouvoir des trois. Il serait, sans doute, la réponse à leur problème. Il leur avait rarement fait défaut.

Wy retint un grognement en suivant son frère à travers le dédale d’illusion. Il tentait de retenir son agacement de son mieux. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que, lui, le seigneur du monde, le deux-fois-béni se soit fait piéger par un démon comme Barbas.

Wyatt se figea. Il avait perdu Chris de vue ! Il sentit la panique le gagner rapidement et regarda, nerveusement, autour de lui.

Chris se retourna avec vivacité vers Wy lorsqu’il sentit un pique, mal venu, de frayeur de sa part. Il réalisa, bien vite, que son frère était pris dans une illusion de Barbas lorsque le regard de Wy passa à travers lui, sans le voir. Il se crispa et s’éloigna de son frère ainé à reculons. Il ne préférait pas être sur la trajectoire d’une source du mal en proie à la terreur.

Wy serra les poings, rageur. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’il avait perdu son petit frère. Il savait Chris capable de faire face à Barbas… Du moins, il l’espérait. Mais il n’empêche qu’il ne voulait pas voir son petit frère seul avec ce démon.

« Wyatt… »

Wy se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Chris. La voix affaiblie de Chris. Il regarda autour de lui et oublia tout lorsqu’il vit le corps étendu par terre, dans une marre de sang. Rien ne compta plus alors que Chris s’affaiblissait à vu d’œil. Il tomba à genoux près de son petit frère et tenta, aussitôt, de le sauver.

Chris déglutit depuis son abri précaire (un meuble quelconque, il pensait). La scène était poignante ! Quoique Wy puisse voir dans cette vision, cela le touchait intimement. Assez intimement pour que la source du mal qu’il était tombe à genoux. Chris écarquilla les yeux lorsqu’il le vit, soudain, placer les mains d’une telle façon que cela pouvait signifier qu’une chose. Wy essayait de guérir ! Un pouvoir auquel il avait renoncé depuis longtemps. Chris, comme hypnotisé, regarda pendant un moment, son frère multiplier les tentatives pour sauver cette personne invisible pour toute autre que lui.

Wy sentit les sanglots monter en lui devant ses échecs… Et les chuchotements faibles de Chris qui lui rappelait ce à quoi il avait renoncé ne l’aidaient pas. Finalement, un sanglot étranglé s’échappa de ses lèvres celées. A cet instant là, il entendit une autre voix. Ou, pour être plus exact, la voix de Chris venant d’ailleurs, plus lointaine mais plus clair et bien vivante. Après quelques hésitations, il détourna son attention de son frère mourant… Et là, à la fois prêt et loin de lui, il vit une autre version de Chris. Bien vivante ! Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir. Du moins, c’est ce qui lui sembla. Une expression agacée passa sur le visage du Chris en bonne santé et la seconde suivante, quelque chose se fracassa contre Wy.

Cela eut le mérite de permettre à Wy de revenir, pleinement, à la réalité. Le Chris mortellement blessé disparu ne laissant plus que le vrai. Chris qui s’approcha avec prudence.

« Ca va, Wyatt ? » S’informa le jeune homme.

Wy donna, en quelque sorte, sa réponse en agrippant Chris dans une étreinte tremblante à couper le souffle. C’est d’ailleurs, dans cette position que Piper et Léo les retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard, Chris ayant été incapable de s’extraire de l’étreinte désespérée de son frère.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris parvint, finalement, à se dégager de l’étreinte de son frère. Il recula de quelques pas par mesure de précaution. Wy était, peut-être, son frère mais il était aussi la source du mal. Chris restait mal à l’aise à ses côtés, ne sachant pas toujours ce que Wy prendrait comme une agression de sa part. Et puis, cela faisait quelques années qu’ils ne s’étaient pas trouvés à proximité l’un de l’autre. C’était maladroit.

Chris se détourna de Wy qui avait toujours du mal à se remettre de sa vision et s’approcha de ses parents.

« Vous allez bien ? Pas trop de frayeurs ? » Demanda-t-il en lorgnant le petit Wyatt.

Piper et Léo se détournèrent de leur premier fils adulte. Ils comprirent, sans parole, qu’il serait, sans doute, dangereux de souligner le malaise du blond.

« Rien pour le moment… Le souci est que je ne trouve plus mon chemin dans ma propre maison ! »

Chris adressa un léger sourire à sa mère et entreprit d’expliquer le fonctionnement complexe du piège.

Au cours de son explication, Wy s’était visiblement repris et adressait, en conséquence, un regard des plus froids à leur petit groupe. De toute évidence, le grand maitre du mal n’appréciait pas qu’il y ait eu des témoins à sa faiblesse momentanée.

« Tu as déjà eu à faire face à ce piège. Comment t’en es-tu sorti ? »

Chris frémit à la question. Il se serait bien porté sans ce rappel ! Il avait fait de son mieux pour gommer cet évènement de sa mémoire.

« En fait, c’est grâce à Wy. Il m’a rejoint et conduit hors du piège… Après quoi, il a définitivement détruis Barbas. »

« Ce que je vais refaire avec quelques années d’avance ! »

Chris fronça les sourcils et s’apprêtait à contester cette décision dangereuse… Mais Wy, le connaissant bien, prit les devant en continuant sur sa lancée.

« Il faut, avant toute chose, que tous les prisonniers soient réunis. Après quoi, il faut axer son attention sur une seule chose : Sortir de ce piège ! »

« En quoi est-ce compliqué ? » Voulut s’informer Léo.

Wy roula des yeux et s’apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque son petit frère le coupa, voulant éviter un conflit.

« Axer son attention sur cette pensée est difficile parce que le piège se referme, en quelque sorte. Il nous assaille de visions. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? Vous n’étiez que des enfants lors de cette attaque ! D’ailleurs quel âge aviez-vous ? »

« J’avais perdu conscience et Wy était assez âgé et expérimenté pour faire ce qu’il fallait. »

Chris omit, volontairement, de donner leurs âges. Il préférait éviter de donner trop d’informations sur l’avenir. A son avis, ils en savaient, tous, déjà beaucoup trop.

« Trêve de bavardages ! Allons retrouver les tantes ! » Coupa, impatiemment, Wy.

Chris grinça des dents mais suivit, comme ses parents, son frère. Il s’informa sur le bien être de la jeune version de celui-ci qui, bien conscient du mal qui l’entourait, se portait comme un charme.

Leur prochain trajet se passa sans encombre. Enfin… ils eurent droit à des visions minimes. Mais rien de trop agressif. Les visions comme celle qui avait infligé Wy demandait beaucoup d’efforts et de magies. Barbas économisait son énergie, très certainement.

Il leur sembla que des heures passèrent mais, en réalité, seules dix minutes s’écoulèrent avant qu’ils n’entendent un cri perçant.

Des années passées au côté de l’émettrice de ce cri leur permirent, à chacun, de reconnaitre Phoebe. De toute évidence, la jeune femme était en proie à une vision des plus intenses.

Et ces mêmes années à côtoyer des démons leur avaient appris à réagir rapidement. Ils filèrent vers la source des bruits… Wy avec résignation et Léo un peu en retrait en raison du jeune Wyatt dans ses bras.

Par chance, ils arrivèrent, sans difficultés, auprès de Phoebe et Paige. Ils ne se perdirent pas, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune vision. Ce qui inquiétait sérieusement Chris ! Ils n’auraient pas dû trouver, aussi facilement, leur chemin. Il ne fit aucun commentaire, néanmoins. Ce n’était pas le moment d’inquiéter davantage les gens à ce sujet. Mais, ce n’est qu’après un échange de regards avec Wy, qui avait noté la même chose que lui, que Chris rejoignit Piper et Paige agenouillées devant Phoebe. La jeune femme ne semblait pas consciente du monde. Pour elle, ses sœurs n’existaient pas, alors.

« J’ai essayé ! Je lui ai même donné des claques mais rien ! »

Paige était paniquée… A juste titre ! Et sa panique s’accentua un peu plus lorsque Wy déclara, d’une voix ignoblement neutre, qu’elle était déjà trop loin.

Chris fusilla son frère du regard alors que les larmes se répandaient sur les joues de Piper et de Paige.

Léo s’approcha, avec vivacité, et remit leur enfant à Piper avant de laisser planer la main près du front de sa belle-sœur. Un soin fondateur quelconque, sans doute. Mais, même cela ne donna rien. Comme l’avait dit Wy, Phoebe était déjà trop loin. Elle avait été trop prise dans la vision pour en sortir facilement. Sa catatonie prouvait qu’elle était encore profondément plongée dedans.

Léo se laissa aller en arrière au bout d’un certain temps. Abandonnant. Il ne ferait pas revenir Phoebe avec ses pouvoirs !

Le cœur gros, Chris s’approcha de sa tante. Il ne voulait pas revivre la perte d’un membre de la famille. Il ne voulait pas perdre sa tante !

Il effleurait le poignait de la jeune femme lorsque cela arriva… Sitôt qu’il fut en contact avec la peau nue de Phoebe, une lueur verdoyante et chaude sembla sortir de son corps pour s’infiltrer dans celui de Phoebe. La surprise et la frayeur que provoquèrent l’apparition de ce nouveau pouvoir (car c’en était nouveau) donnèrent envi à Chris de rompre le contact. Il ne le fit, pourtant, pas. L’instinct le poussa, au contraire, à accentuer ce contact et à concentrer toute son attention sur sa tante.

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ! » S’exclama Wy en s’avançant vers son frère dans l’attention de l’éloigner de leur tante.

Léo le retint. Il était aussi surpris que tout le monde. Il comprenait leur inquiétude mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Chris être éloigner de Phoebe. C’était, sans doute, leur seule chance de la sauver.

« C’est un pouvoir de fondateur. Un des plus rares. Un don de guérison que seuls les plus anciens et les plus désintéressés obtiennent. Chris ne coure aucun danger. »

Wy serra les dents mais resta immobile… Même si tout son être lui hurlait d’empêcher Chris d’utiliser ce pouvoir. D’autant plus qu’il percevait la panique intérieure de ce dernier.

Puis, soudain, Phoebe revint à elle. Sonnée et perdue mais elle-même. Chris recula rapidement en arrière, les yeux sur ses mains, tandis que Piper, Paige et Léo se penchaient sur la voyante.

Wy ne s’intéressa pas à sa tante. Il posa les mains sur les épaules, un peu tremblantes, de son frère  et tâcha de le rassurer. Wy comprenait très bien que l’apparition de ce nouveau pouvoir perturbe son frère. Même après toutes ces années ! Il était bien déterminé à faire payer ceux qui étaient responsables des derniers malheurs de son frère. Ce qui serait assez simple étant donné son pouvoir et ses connaissances. Barbas ne le savait pas mais il n’allait plus vivre bien longtemps après qu’il soit sorti d’ici. Ensuite, il n’aurait plus qu’à obtenir de Chris le nom de son commanditaire.

Finalement, Chris reprit le contrôle de lui-même et s’éloigna de Wy. Phoebe, de son côté, avait cessé de sangloter. Mais elle restait pâle après cette vision de sa famille morte.

Wy regarda autour de lui et plissa les yeux sous l’effet de la surprise lorsqu’il réalisa que le labyrinthe virtuel de Barbas semblait moins efficace, moins réaliste. La confusion et la peur qu’il provoquait étaient, soudain, moins intenses.

Ce qui n’aurait pas dû être le cas ! Pas encore ! Pas dans l’état perturber dans lequel toute la famille se trouvait.

Puis, comme sur une révélation, la future source du mal se tourna vers son frère. Chris regardait autour de lui, perspicace quant au changement improbable, lui aussi.

« Chris, il va falloir que tu étendes cette… aura de guérison autour de toi… Au maximum ! »

« Quoi ! Pourquoi ! »

Wy retint une grimace d’énervement lorsque toute la famille réagit en même temps. Néanmoins, il garda uniquement les yeux sur son frère, la seule personne qui lui importait vraiment.

« C’est ton pouvoir qui a affaibli le labyrinthe du démon. Nous sortirons plus vite et avec moins de casses si tu utilises ton nouveau pouvoir. »

« Mais je ne sais pas… »

« Fais-le, c’est tout ! Je vais t’aider. »

La seule réaction de Chris fut d’écarquiller les yeux. Cela faisait très longtemps que Wy n’avait plus partagé sa puissance magique avec lui. Depuis l’adolescence, en fait ! Cela avait perturbé Chris, alors. Avant les quatorze ans de Wy, ils avaient eu l’habitude de communiquer par la pensée et partager mutuellement leurs puissances magiques. Lorsque Wy avait cessé cela, Chris avait eu l’impression d’être rejeté par son frère. Il en avait beaucoup souffert.

Quoi qu’il en soit, la proposition (ou plus exactement, la déclaration) de Wy avait de quoi surprendre Chris.

Néanmoins, il obéit, sans plus protester, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer au maximum. Il n’arriva à rien dans un premier temps puis il sentit Wy diriger sa magie vers lui… Et, là, tout sembla plus facile.

Et alors, lentement, les murs autour des Halliwell semblèrent commencer à pulser.


	18. Chapter 18

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils réapparurent dans le salon. Chris tomba, aussitôt, à genoux, épuisé par l’effort. Paige et Phoebe se précipitèrent pour l’aider tandis que Léo et Piper restaient sur leur qui vive en cas d’attaques. Sitôt qu’il fut allongé sur le canapé, aussi faible qu’un enfant (sensation qu’il n’aimait vraiment pas !), Chris leva les yeux sur son frère dont le silence suspect avait attiré son attention. Et, comme il le craignait, Wy se tenait en retrait de la famille, immobile et positivement furieux. Chris tenta, immédiatement, de se redresser, sans succès.

« Wy, ne fais pas ça ! »

Sa supplique attira l’attention de la famille sur le grand Wyatt… Et tous prirent un mouvement de recule. Chris ne pouvait pas les critiquer. Wyatt était positivement effrayant à cet instant. On n’avait plus aucun mal à l’imaginer comme figure du mal.

« Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Il t’a blessé. Encore ! **ILS** t’ont blessé ! »

« Wy… L’avenir… tu ne peux pas… »

Mais Chris parlait dans le vide. Wy était partis. Traquer Barbas, très certainement ! Chris plaignait presque le démon. Il n’avait jamais vu Wy si furieux. Il devait encore être sous le coup de sa vision… Wyatt n’avait jamais aimé avoir peur. Il réagissait toujours mal. Comme maintenant ! De l’avis de Chris, il sur-agissait !

« Où est-il parti ? » Demanda Piper, inquiète. Chris se laissa aller en arrière avec un soupir. Il se demanda à quoi ressemblait une vie paisible.

« Après Barbas, tiens ! »

« Mais les conséquences pour l’avenir… » Commença Phoebe.

« …Vont être énormes mais je ne me risquerai pas à aller après lui pour le dissuader. »

 _« Pas dans cet état_  » Termina mentalement Chris. Wy était impossible, ou presque, à raisonner en temps normal… Alors dans cet état, il risquait d’attaquer toute personne venue après lui. Même celle qui était la raison de cette action.

Les membres de sa famille échangèrent un regard mais ne commentèrent pas. Chris posa son regard sur le parc où un Wyatt encore innocent s’était rendormi après que Léo l’y ait déposé. Le piège de Barbas l’avait drainé de toute énergie. Il avait drainé tout le monde sauf le grand Wyatt, apparemment !

Puis Léo se posta juste devant lui, le forçant à diriger son attention sur lui. Ah oui… les réponses. C’est ce que sa famille allait vouloir. Encore une fois ! Mais, cette fois, Chris n’allait pas pouvoir s’y soustraire. C’était trop important et délicat. Surtout maintenant que Gidéon semblait vraiment décidé à entrer en action ! Il fallait que toute la famille sache que Gidéon était loin d’être l’ami que tous croyaient. Il fallait qu’ils sachent à quoi s’en tenir au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose.

« Je veux savoir qui est derrière cela ! Qui commande Barbas ? »

« Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Sigmund… Mais tu ne vas pas aimer la réponse. »

Léo se raidit. Les fondateurs devaient être les seuls à connaitre la disparition de Sigmund… Et mon entrée en matière ne pouvait pas lui plaire.

« Sigmund ? Qui est-ce ? Et qu’a-t-il à voir avec tout ça ? » Demanda Paige.

Léo ne détourna pas les yeux de son fils cadet et apprit aux sœurs ce qu’il y avait à savoir sur Sigmund.

« Mais je ne saisis pas le rapport avec notre affaire, moi-même. »

Chris soupira. Il espérait, sincèrement, que son père ne nierait pas trop son information. Le jeune homme savait que ce serait incontournable… Gidéon avait été l’ami et le mentor de son père. Cette trahison était incroyable et inqualifiable. Elle serait un coup dur pour Léo… Et pour la communauté des fondateurs. Après tout, Gidéon s’était allié aux forces du mal.

« Sigmund travaillait avec la personne derrière tout cela. Il s’est rebellé et a été tué pour qu’il ne nous dise pas tout. »

« Impossible ! Il travaille pour le bien ! »

Chris grimaça en percevant, derrière la négation de son père, son début d’acceptation. Si son père réagissait aux actions de Sigmund aussi durement ; qu’en serait-il de sa réaction à celles de Gidéon ?

« La personne derrière tout cela est aussi du côté du bien… Elle pense que Wyatt détient trop de pouvoirs… Que s’il passe du côté du mal, il fera de gros dégâts. Ce en quoi, elle n’a pas tort… »

« Donc, mon petit garçon est voué à faire le mal ? »

Chris écarquilla les yeux à l’intervention de sa mère. Il secoua la tête et sa hâta de la rassurer.

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce que je crois, c’est que dans mon passé, cette personne a réussi à enlever ou à faire enlever Wy… Mais vous avez dû réussir à le récupérer au bout de quelques temps. »

« Wyatt a un bouclier très puissant. Tu crois que, contre l’attente de cette personne, il aura réussi à parer les attaques ? »

Chris soupira un peu à la réflexion de Phoebe, soulagé que quelqu’un suive sa ligne de pensées.

« Oui… Wy a dû passer quelques temps seul avec son kidnappeur. Au moins quelques jours, je pense… A simplement tenter de contrer ces attaques. »

« Ce genre de traumatisme nuirait à n’importe qui… Laisserait des traces. » Souffla Léo.

Chris hocha la tête. Wyatt n’avait jamais été dur ou méchant avant son adolescence… Mais, avec le recul, les signes de ce qu’il deviendrait avait toujours été là.

« Wy n’a jamais aimé être vulnérable d’une quelconque façon. Vous avez eu un aperçu de ces réactions après qu’il ait récupéré un certain contrôle. Il était toujours en colère ! Cela a empiré au fil des années… Jusqu’à ce qu’il ait fait en sorte de ne plus jamais être vulnérable. »

« En devenant la source du mal. » Déclara, simplement, Paige.

Chris hocha la tête en retenant une grimace au souvenir du jour où il l’avait découvert. Cela l’avait dévasté ! Surtout que c’était survenu deux ans après la disparition de leur mère. Il avait eu l’impression de perdre son frère.

« Qui est derrière tout cela ! Comme l’as-tu découvert ? »

« Je l’ai découvert alors que j’étais aux enfers… Après notre visite de mes souvenirs. J’ai assisté à plusieurs réunions entre cette personne et Barbas. »

Sa famille eut l’air gêné de ce rappel mais ne dirent rien.

« Chris… Qui est le commanditaire ? »

A la façon dont son père détacha ses mots, Chris sut qu’il était à bout de patience. A raison… Chris devait bien l’avouer. Mais, il craignait de donner sa réponse à Léo. En dépit des problèmes qui existaient entre eux, Chris aimait son père. Il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Or, la trahison de Gidéon le ferait obligatoirement souffrir.

« Je suis désolé, papa… C’est Gidéon. »


	19. Chapter 19

Léo resta figé et personne ne chercha à briser le silence qui s’était installé. Chris savait que c’était un coup dur pour son père, les sœurs le devinèrent avec facilité. Mais les protestations ne vinrent pas, contrairement aux attentes de Chris. Léo, son père, semblait le croire. Chris ignorait pourquoi. Peut-être à cause des images de son passé… Léo avait, sans doute, décidé de le croire, peu importe quoi. Ou peut-être avait-il, inconsciemment, détecté que quelque chose n’allait pas chez son mentor. Cela pouvait même être une combinaison de choses… Mais l’important pour Chris fut que son père plaçait sa confiance en lui et ne remettait pas en cause sa déclaration. Il le croyait pour la première fois de sa vie ! Et la sensation était merveilleuse !

Léo bougea, finalement… pour s’écrouler sur un fauteuil. Piper s’avança et s’installa, aussitôt, à ses côtés pour lui offrir du réconfort.

Phoebe croisa les bras et posa la question que toutes trois devaient se poser.

« Qui est Gidéon ? »

Chris glissa un coup d’œil vers son père qui, la tête entre les mains, ne semblait pas prêt à répondre. Aussi, Chris prit les choses en main.

« C’est le mentor de papa. Il lui a tout appris. »

« C’est aussi l’un des plus puissant fondateur. » Le coupa presque Léo.

L’homme lança un regarda intense où se lisait toute la joie et la reconnaissance qui ressentait à l’appellation de Chris. C’était la première fois, depuis bien longtemps, que Chris employait ce terme.

La voix de Léo était sombre comme il était à prévoir. On y décelait tristesse, désespoir, résignation et d’autres émotions que Chris avait du mal à définir.

« Un fondateur ! Comment un fondateur peut être derrière tout ça ? D’accord, d’accord… Tu nous l’as expliqué, Chris… Mais un fondateur ! »

Chris ne prit pas ombrage des exclamations de Paige. Il savait que sa tante ne remettait pas en doute sa déclaration. Ces phrases étaient dictées par la panique. La panique de découvrir qu’ils devaient faire face à un fondateur. Un des plus puissant êtres existants.

Chris regarda sa famille dévastée. Lui qui avait voulu les protéger de la vérité : c’était raté !

Puis, peu à peu, une expression déterminée s’installa sur les visages des femmes tandis que Léo devenait plus pensif. Ils faisaient face au problème (problème ! Doux euphémisme !) et cherchaient la solution.

« J’ai cherché une solution… Mais je n’en ai trouvée aucune sans casse. »

Léo se leva, agité. Il semblait avoir trouvé une solution qui ne l’enthousiasmait, toutefois, pas.

« J’ai, peut-être, une solution. Mais c’est très risqué ! Cela peut se retourner contre nous. »

« Nous n’avons pas le choix, Léo. On ne peut pas se confronter à un fondateur. On n’est pas de tailles et qui sait quelles répercutions cela aurait ! Penses un peu à la réaction des autres si on attaquait l’un des leurs ! »

« Piper a raison. Même s’il est risqué, il faut que l’on examine sérieusement ton plan. »Déclara Phoebe avec sérieux.

Léo soupira et déclara qu’ils devaient tenter de confronter Gidéon au Tribunal. Si les sœurs ne réagirent pas (faute de ne pas le connaitre), ce ne fut pas le cas de Chris qui jura copieusement.

« Je conclus, à ta réaction, que tu sais ce qu’est ce Tribunal ! »

Chris se tourna vers sa mère qui semblait agacé. Il croisa, à cette occasion, le regard un peu amusé et exaspéré de son père.

« On y a été confronté à quelques reprises… »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est exactement ? »Demanda Phoebe.

Léo glissa un regard amusé vers son second fils qui ne répondit pas. Evidemment, il voulait retarder le moment d’avouer les actes qui leur avait valu d’être confronté au Tribunal.

« Le tribunal est composé de membres des deux camps. Lorsque la magie est exposée, ils prennent les décisions pour remédier au problème. »

« Ouai, les effaceurs sont leurs exécutants. Ils effacent et modifient les souvenirs et autres joyeusetés pour préserver la magie secrète. »

« Tu n’as pas l’air de les aimer. »Fit Paige.

« Ils sont corrects. Neutres mais bornés. » Se contenta de dire Chris.

« En quoi il peut nous aider avec Gidéon ? » Questionna Piper.

« Il est possible de convoquer le tribunal. De lors, on expose nos arguments. Les décisions du Tribunal sont incontestables. Si on la joue bien, on peut gagner… et, dans notre cas, éliminer le problème Gidéon. » Finalisa Chris.

Personne ne parla plus. Ils comprenaient, tous, le dilemme de Léo. Convoquer le tribunal pouvait se retourner contre eux. Il pouvait se ranger du côté de Gidéon. Surtout compte tenu de l’avenir de Chris.

Le jeune homme en question s’éloigna de quelques pas de sa famille, agité. Les risques étaient grands… Mais pas plus grand que s’ils confrontaient Gidéon directement. Même s’ils arrivaient à avoir le dessus sur le fondateur, cela pouvait occasionner une réaction désastreuse des autres fondateurs… Comme l’avait mis en avant sa mère.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers sa famille.

« On n’a pas le choix. C’est malheureusement la solution la plus prudente… Papa, il faut que tu déposes une requête. »

Léo hocha la tête.

Et, à partir de là, les évènements se précipitèrent.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas laisser faire ça. »

En déclamant cette phrase, Gidéon était apparu, sans avertissement, à côté de Chris. Sa voix était posée et douce. Comme s’il ne leur voulait pas de mal. Mais l’arme qu’il tenait contre la gorge de Chris prouvait le contraire.

Piper se posta, défensivement, près de Wyatt alors que les autres faisaient un pas en avant pour s’arrêter, aussitôt, quand le fondateur appuya davantage la lame contre le cou du voyageur du temps.

« Sachez que je fais cela pour le plus grand bien ! »

Sur ces mots, il enfonça l’arme dans l’abdomen de Chris qui poussa un cri de douleur et s’affaissa un peu dans les bras de son agresseur. Son cri fit repris par ceux, paniqués, de sa famille. Gidéon les coupa rapidement, toutefois.

« Amènez moi Wyatt et je soignerais le second fils. Le bon. »

Sur ce, il disparut avec Chris, avant que nul n’ait pu réagir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Wy apparut dans un nuage noir. Il avait, apparemment, ressenti la douleur de son frère.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe avec Chris ? Où est-il ? »


	20. Chapter 20

La famille ne put que fixer Wy. Il engloba le groupe du regard. Sa mère en pleurs et les tantes pas mieux. Et son frère (son petit frère !) manquant !

« Où est Chris ? » Demanda Wyatt en détachant chaque mot.

« C’était Gidéon ! Depuis le début, c’était ce Gidéon ! »Souffla Piper, perdue.

Wyatt plissa les yeux avec fureur et se retourna vers Léo qui avait l’air le plus cohérent de tous. Il agrippa, violemment, son père par l’encolure et l’approcha de lui.

« Où est mon frère ? »

« Gidéon est derrière tout cela depuis le début. Il est celui qui a donné des ordres à Barbas… Il a blessé Chris, gravement. »

La colère avait remplacé la peur et la tristesse chez Léo. Le poing de Wyatt se crispa un peu plus autour de l’encolure de son père.

« Un fondateur… Gidéon… » Souffla Wyatt.

Léo frémit. Soudain, il n’avait plus le moindre mal à imaginer son fils adulte comme la source de tous les maux. A cet instant, Wyatt avait l’air plus effrayant que tous les démons qu’il avait eu l’occasion de voir au cours de sa vie. Et sa vie avait été longue !

« Toi, tu viens avec moi. » Grogna Wyatt à Léo.

Sur ce, Wyatt disparut avec son père dans une nuée d’orbes noires, laissant derrière eux les sœurs Halliwell déboussolées et apeurées.

Chis était adossé contre une paroi rocheuse du monde souterrain, la main sur sa blessure et les yeux sur le fondateur qui s’agitait devant lui. Chris était pâle mais un sourire narquois persistait sur son visage en raison de la nervosité croissante de Gidéon. Son kidnappeur était nerveux avec raison. Maintenant qu’il s’était dévoilé comme ennemi aux sœurs Halliwell, il avait des raisons excellentes pour avoir peur… et puis, il y avait Wy à ajouter à l’équation.

« Vous étiez caché depuis longtemps ? »

Le fondateur lui accorda à peine un regard. Chris supposait que non. Sinon, Gidéon se montrerait beaucoup plus inquiet. Chris ne pensait pas que le fondateur sache que le Wyatt adulte était là. Il ne devait pas savoir que Wy était allé après Barbas et que le démon de la peur était certainement mort à présent. D’ailleurs, la réflexion que murmura Gidéon, quelques secondes plus tard, lui confirma que Gidéon ignorait que Wy était là.

« Où es ce maudit démon ! »

« A votre place, je ne compterai pas trop sur Barbas. » Murmura Chris.

Sa déclaration eut le mérite d’attirer l’attention de son kidnappeur qui se tourna vers lui avec un geste ample.

« Le Wyatt adulte est ici, dans ce temps… Et, en dépit d’être mauvais, il est très protecteur envers moi. Gidéon… il est encore temps d’arrêter ça. Vous n’avez pas encore réalisé que vous êtes le responsable d’avoir tourné Wyatt vers le mal... »

« Même si c’était le cas… le problème reste inchangé. Wyatt est trop puissant. Il ne peut rester en vie. »

Alors même qu’il prononçait ce discourt, presque fanatique, Wy et Léo apparurent au milieu d’orbes noires.

Wy regarda autour de lui avec calme tandis que Gidéon faisait un pas en arrière en tremblant. Bien sûr, il mesurait tout le danger… Et sitôt que les yeux du deux-fois-béni se posèrent sur le fondateur, leur propriétaire s’avança d’un pas calme et déterminé vers l’homme.

Et, comme Wyatt s’approchait de Gidéon, Léo se précipita vers son second fils. Il entreprit, aussitôt, d’essayer de le soigner.

« Ca ne marchera pas. Il m’a blessé avec sa magie. Ca ne sera pas suffisant. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Je vais y arriver ! »

Chris sourit faiblement à la détermination et à l’amour évident de son père. Les choses devraient, effectivement, être différentes plus tard. Son père se préoccupait de lui. Le désespoir dans sa voix ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Léo, tout comme lui, savait que sans aide, il ne pourrait pas le guérir. Or, il n’avait pas d’aide à disposition. Et Chris ne pensait pas que sa famille ferait confiance à un fondateur avant longtemps…

Léo et Chris sursautèrent lorsqu’un crépitement d’électricité se fit entendre. Wy avait fait preuve d’une patience et d’une retenue extraordinaire en n’attaquant pas le fondateur immédiatement… Mais Wy avait toujours aimé faire mijoter ses victimes. Même lorsqu’il était encore bon. Il se mettait en position avantageuse en forçant ses adversaires, tendus et à bout de patience, à attaquer les premiers.

C’est, bien entendu, ce que fit le fondateur déchu. La nuée d’électricité lancée par Gidéon vola vers Wy… et se fracassa sur son bouclier. Gidéon recula d’effrois et de peur (il n’avait pas connu la protection de l’héritier d’Arthur). Du côté de Wyatt, un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

« A moi, maintenant. »

Sur ce, Wy lança sur le fondateur une vague de pure énergie et de pure magie, comme une vague de feu. Contrairement à Wy, le fondateur n’avait pas de protection appropriée… Aussi prit-il, de plein fouet, l’attaque. Celle-ci le précipita quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva, assez rapidement considérant ce qu’il venait de subir et réattaqua.

A partir de là, les attaques se succédèrent avec violence. Pendant tout ce temps, Léo n’avait pas cessé ses efforts. Toutefois, il ne put s’empêcher de les suspendre un moment lorsque son mentor fut jeté contre la paroi rocheuse et d’affala sans plus réussir à se relever. Il était encore vivant et conscient mais c’était clairement la fin du combat. Wy s’avança, avec un calme trompeur, jusqu’à s’arrêter à quelques centimètres seulement de celui qui avait blessé son frère.

« Personne ne blesse mon petit frère. Personne ! »

Sur ces mots, Wy donna le coup de grâce à Gidéon.

Et dès que l’homme eut poussé son dernier soupir, les effets furent immédiats. En quelques secondes, les changements s’opérèrent chez Wy. Les cheveux blonds sales du jeune homme s’accourcirent et redevinrent propre. La barbe disparut et les traits de son visage s’adoucirent. Et, finalement, ses vêtements changèrent à leur tour. C’était un simple pull bleu et un jean… Mais cela changeait tellement des vêtements sombres qu’il portait depuis son adolescence…

Chris sentit son souffle lui manquer en voyant la nouvelle apparence de Wy. Il savait ce que cela signifiait. Il avait réussi ! Le futur avait changé ! Wyatt était sauvé !

Wy semblait surpris par son changement mais il ne s’y attarda pas. Il vint, rapidement, auprès de son frère. Chris sourit et déclara  simplement :

« T’as changé, Wy. »

Wyatt releva les yeux de sur la blessure de son frère pour les poser sur le visage, très pâle, de celui-ci.

« Oui… Il faut croire que tu avais raison. J’avais besoin d’être sauvé. »

« J’ai toujours raison. »

« Si tu le dis, Chrissy… Je n’ai pas les souvenirs de ce nouveau futur. Je suppose que les recevrai aussi lorsque l’on rentrera. »

« Ne m’appelles pas Chrissy… Je ne pense pas que je vais rentrer. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, petit frère ! »

Wyatt plaça les mains près de celles de son père qui était resté silencieux, se concentrant uniquement sur les soins. Une chaude lueur naquit des mains de Wy, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cela faisait des années qu’il avait renoncé à ce don.

« Maintenant, il va falloir que tu te soignes avec ce pouvoir de fondateur que tu as à présent. A nous trois, on devrait y arriver. »

« Je ne peux… »

« Ce n’est pas le moment d’être têtu, Christopher ! Tu fais ce que je te dis ! »

Chris fusilla son ainé du regard mais obéit, néanmoins. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Wy baissa les yeux sur la blessure et mit tout son cœur dans les soins, priant pour que cela fonctionne.


	21. Chapter 21

Chris avait survécu. De peu (de très peu !) mais il avait survécu !

Wy avait eu raison. Leurs pouvoirs combinés avaient été suffisants pour contrer la magie de Gidéon.

C’était il y a deux semaines mais Chris ne parvenait toujours pas à croire qu’il avait réussi sa mission. Pourtant, la preuve avait été là, sous ses yeux, depuis ce jour. Wy était bon. Du moins en apparence car il n’avait toujours pas les souvenirs du futur modifié. Mais cela suffisait à Chris. Ce changement brutal d’apparence prouvait que le futur des sœurs avait changé.

Mais cela à quoi Chris avait vraiment du mal à croire, c’était au fait qu’il survivrait à sa mission. Il avait toujours pensé qu’il mourrait en combattant l’être qui avait changé Wy (d’ailleurs, cela avait été presque le cas). Et la méfiance et le manque de coopération des sœurs n’avaient fait que confirmer cette forte possibilité.

Il n’avait pas péri, cependant. Il se portait bien. Comme le reste de la famille (Wy comprit) et un avenir meilleur se profilait devant eux.

Il ne leur restait plus (à Wy et lui) qu’à retourner à leur époque. A retrouver leur place dans le temps.

C’est à cela qu’ils s’attaquaient, tous, depuis deux semaines. Ils tentaient de trouver le plus sûr de retourner dans leur temps.

Après délibération, ils avaient estimé qu’une potion serait la meilleure solution. Depuis, les sœurs s’escrimaient à mettre la potion au point.

Wy les surveillait de près… Contrairement à Chris qui avait d’autres préoccupations. Trois jours après la mort de Gidéon, les fondateurs avaient appelé Léo. Depuis, ils n’avaient pas eu de nouvelles. Ces cinq jours, sans nouvelles, avaient mis les nerfs de toute la famille à vif. Sauf en ce qui concernait Wy. L’ancienne source du mal avait la rancune tenace et il n’était pas prêt à oublier ce que Léo avait fait subir à son frère… Contrairement au principal concerné qui avait assez vite donné une autre chance à leur père.

Bref, contrairement à Wy qui semblait plutôt détendu, Chris avait peur pour Léo. Pour son père. Il s’était isolé au grenier pour une tentative, assez vaine, de se calmer.

C’est, sans doute, pour cela que Léo vint le voir en premier à son retour.

Wy venait de le rejoindre et raillait légèrement sa générosité lorsque leur père apparut dans uns nuée d’orbe de lumières. Chris le parcourut rapidement du regard mais en dehors des traits tirés par la fatigue. L’homme semblait aller bien.

« Papa ! Qu’est-ce qu’ils te voulaient ? » Attaqua, aussitôt, Chris.

L’homme eut un léger sourire et expliqua que la disparition de Gidéon avait été repérée et que l’ensemble des fondateurs s’étaient attachés à essayer de le retrouver.

« On a retrouvé sa trace aux enfers. Tout porte à croire que c’est un démon puissant qui l’a tué. »

Léo avait achevé son explication alors que les filles entraient dans le grenier. Personne n’avait posé plus de questions à Léo. Chacun savait pourquoi il se montrait prudent dans ses paroles. Les fondateurs n’étaient pas omniscients et ils ne surveillaient pas particulièrement la famille Halliwell mais on n’était jamais trop prudent. Quoiqu’il en soit, c’était un soulagement de savoir que les fondateurs ignoraient que le futur Wyatt était celui qui avait tué leur collègue. Ils ne risquaient donc pas de venir s’en prendre au petit Wyatt pour contrer une éventuelle menace… comme Gidéon avait voulu le faire.

Finalement, Paige montra la potion dans sa main, révélant ainsi, qu’ils pouvaient rentrer.

Ce fut donc le temps des adieux. Chris serra chacun des membres de sa famille dans ses bras tandis que Wy se tenait, rigide, devant le pan de mur où un triquesta était dessiné. Chris garda sa mère pour la fin. Elle était au bord des larmes.

« Ne t’inquiètes pas autant. Tu as toujours été une superbe maman. »

Paige lança alors la potion contre le mur et Wy traversa, sans attendre, le portail. Chris jeta un dernier regard sur sa famille avant de lancer un « A dans vingt ans ! » avant de suivre son frère.

Chris réapparut dans le grenier au côté de son frère, quelques secondes après lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir une autre version de lui, plus détendu, face à eux avant d’être mêlé à celle-ci. Il ne paniqua pas. Leur père leur avait dis que quelque chose comme ça pourrait arriver. Ils auraient simplement deux séries de souvenirs à coexister à partir de maintenant.

Chris cligna des yeux. Il se sentait mieux dans son corps. C’était normal, après tout. Il n’y avait pas eu de guerre sur cette ligne de temps. Il ferma les yeux. Pour le moment, l’essentiel des souvenirs au devant de son esprit et de sa mémoire étaient ceux du monde apocalyptique. Pas de surprise là ! Les autres prendraient, bientôt, les devants.

D’ailleurs, certains, particulièrement forts, étaient déjà bien présents. Son père qui était toujours là pour lui et qui l’aimait. Ses tantes, ses oncles et ses cousins… Et sa mère ! Sa mère était vivante et heureuse !

« Maman… » Souffla Wy à ses côtés.

Chris rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de son frère. Il n’y avait plus grand-chose de l’ancien Wyatt dans le regard du jeune homme. Les nouveaux souvenirs devaient venir plus vite chez lui que chez Chris. Sans doute parce que Wy voulait oublier, rapidement, les atrocités qu’il avait commise maintenant qu’il avait intégré sa nouvelle et bonne personnalité.

Mais Chris se fichait de tout cela ! L’important était sa famille ! Sa famille heureuse et bien portante.

Wy eut, soudain, un sourire heureux et sincère lorsqu’un bruit leur parvint d’en bas.

« Le dernier en bas est un démon pourri ! » S’exclama-t-il en bondissant vers la porte du grenier.

Chris hésita mais suivit rapidement son frère, impatient de revoir sa famille et de connaitre cette nouvelle vie.


End file.
